Crashlanding
by watermelonwafflesBISCUITS
Summary: A crashlanding on Earth, a rival of Zim's NOT TAK , and a spazzy robot. Mix all these together... trouble! Sme romances, mostly OC driven, don't like don't read, i totally accept flames and good reviews alike. Sorry but read chapter 11 SO SORRY!
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER ONE

Just my luck. My ship was crashing, my robot was going haywire for the fifth time this week and I had NO IDEA what planet we were about to crash on!

"Identify planet, Pi." I commanded.

"WEEEEE!" Pi replied. Pi stood for Planetary Information. They were supposed to be the most intelligent things known to ever exist but after Pi fell of a conquered planet's mountain he had been… kooky. I sighed. _Guess I will have to do it the old fashioned way._

"Computer," I said. "What is that planet below us?"

"Planet Earth." the ship's computer said and placed a hologram for me to see.

"That's great computer, now CAN WE NOT CRASH INTO IT?"

"Negative."

"Is this when we go down all screamy like?" Pi asked.

I started to scream. We were going down on Earth whether we liked it or not.

CRASH!

"Eject! Eject me already!" I repeatedly pushed the eject button.

"Eject." The computer said. The next thing I knew was I had a mouthful of dirt.

"Whew! Dat was fun! Let's do dat again!" Pi screamed.

"Quiet!" I yelled. I had heard the rumors about Earth and how terrible its inhabitants were. They destroyed anything different than themselves; sometimes they destroyed their own race just to eliminate the different thing. "PI!"

"Yes?" Pi cocked his head.

"What do you know about Earth?"

"They don't like anything different than them or they keep it as a pet or dissect it."

I shuddered. Dissected. That was the word that usually described this horrible place. Other life forms come to just examine or take note of planetary behaviors and they were taken against their will and dissected. It made me sick with fear. I didn't want to be their next experiment.

"OHHH! And they live in houses like dis." Pi traced out a triangle on top of a square.

" Okay then. We'll need one of those." I nodded. My antennae twitched and Pi smiled.

"But where are we gonna put it?' Pi asked.

"Why don't we just see if the ship is cool enough to OUCH!" I touched the searing hot metal of the ship and my slightly green skin became red and swollen.

"Did that hurt?" Pi asked.

'OF COURSE IT HURT YOU LITTLE—", I took in the hurt expression on my robot's face. "Sorry Pi but I'm in excruciating pain."

"Okeydokey!"

"Let's find a place for our house Pi."

On foot search is much harder than it is in a ship. We finally found a place and Pi dragged the ship over to it. I have to say there are times when that little spazzy robot comes in handy. I built the house but just staying in the house would attract unwanted attention. So we made disguises. Apparently I was the age where I would go to school so my disguise was a teenager and it was pretty good. It didn't show my slightly green skin or my antennae. I looked like a normal teenage boy. All I needed was a name. So I watched human television, Disney Channel, Nickelodeon, and HGTV. I heard the name Zack and I liked it. My Earth name was Zack Crash. Since I crashed here Crash was my last name. I had everything ready to be "human". It was time to go to school.

"This is the newest student to our class," droned. "Say hello to… Zack Crash."

"Hello Zack." The class said as one.

"You'll sit next to…" consulted her clipboard. "Alexandria Montez."

"But I prefer to be called-" She started.

"Did I ask for your opinion?" snarled.

"Um I think that you're being a bit mean to Alexandria." I said. I blinked rapidly.

"Oh, yes Zack is correct. I'm sorry Alexandria."

The class seemed impressed, especially the girl Alexandria.

"I'm usually called Alex or Ria." she finished.

"You might want to make note of that." I whispered to the teacher.

The teacher nodded and I took my seat next to Ria.

"How did you do that?" Ria asked.

"I can be," I replied." Persuasive."

She smiled. The rest of class was torture. Maybe this was how the human race smoked out aliens, they put them in school. When the bell rang I was confused. Ria saw my startled expression and laughed.

"That means we can get the hell outta here." She explained. Ria was kind of pretty. She had black curly hair, big bright green eyes, freckled skin, and she was tall. She took out a device and was upon it in seconds.

"Thisss is confiscated until further notice." She hissed.

"I think you should give it back." I said blinking rapidly.

"Oh yes Ria sorry it is the end of the day." handed her back the device.

"Whoa. How did you do that?" Ria breathed in amazement.

"I told you. I'm a very persuasive person." I replied.

"Does it have anything to do with the blinking rapidly?"

I gulped. Ria had seen THAT? "Of course not. I don't know how those two things are connected at all."

" Well I guess I will see you later." She said then walked off.

I shrugged it off. _Probably just human female normal behavior, _I thought. I guess I will just have to look it up or ask Pi.

On the way home I felt like someone or something was stalking me. I turned around and saw a bush's leaves move suspiciously. I cocked an eyebrow and continued walking, but at a faster pace. I heard footsteps and stared to run.

"Zack! Don't be scared! It's only me!" A familiar voice called.

I stopped dead in my tracks and spun around. " RIA! What are you doing stalking me?"

"Don't worry I'm not being a stalker! You went from school so fast that you left this." She held up my notebook.

"My notebook!" I yelled." Thank you soooo much Ria!"

"Thanks Zack." She smiled. " I've gotta get home my parents will be wondering where I am well at least my mom will be wondering."

"Why not your dad?" I asked.

"He works with the government and I totally obsessed with his work. He barely even talks to any of us. Hey are you alright Zack?"

Government. Her father was a government agent. I would never ever visit her house." Yeah I'm fine. I just gotta go too bye." I ran all the way home.

"PI!" I screeched.

"Yes sir!" he said.

"Give me information about the earth government agents." I requested.

"They are part of a vast network of people that spans across the entire world but none of them trust each other."

"What country are we in at this moment?" I asked.

"The United States of America a.k.a the U.S.A or the U.S."

"What about their government agents?"

"They are very advanced and this is the country where they dissect other planetary life forms."

"Out of? Malice? Revenge?"

"Curiosity."

"Whew. I thought we were in a place where they did it for revenge or out of spite."

"Negative. This is also a country where they have toaster waffles!"

"What does that have anything?' I asked.

" I like waffles!" Pi yelled.

"Great!" I clenched my teeth." I 'm going to try to repair the ship you wait here and if anyone knocks put on your disguise. Got it?"

Pi nodded.

"Now I can take off this stupid disguise." I ripped off the wig and took off the contacts. I ripped off the fake human skin and clothes. "Ahhh. That's better." I had my tunic and pants (Yes PANTS!) on with my boots. I looked down at my normal green hands and smiled. I was myself again. I brushed the top of my head and felt the antennae instead of the hair. I grabbed a mirror and looked at my normal bug like eyes. No disguises in this household. I was pretty tall which made me an outsider. Well except for—no I would NOT think about her. But I couldn't help it. I missed her. Her name was Scala and she had the most beautiful greenish skin ever with the cutest antennae that curled at the ends. She was tall like me. The biggest, pinkest eyes ever and the sweetest disposition ever. She even could put up with crazy Pi and my temper flares. Kind and gentle, I knew it broke her heart when I had to leave to fight. I hadn't seen her in 27 of our years. When I crashed here I had been on my way home.

"Sir," Pi came into the room. "There' s a person at the door."

" Put on your disguise.' I commanded putting on my own disguise. "Who is at the door Pi?"

"I dunno." He said.

" That's real helpful Pi." I retorted reaching for the handle. I opened the door and the person looking at me was the last human I would ever guess would be at my doorstep. "Ria! How did you know I lived here?"

"Sorry. I was being stalkerish." She blushed.

"It's okay… I guess."

"I just wanted to know if you were alright because you were acting really strange when I mentioned my dad."

"No honestly, it's okay."

"HI THERE!" Pi yelled.

"Pi!" I yelled.

" What?" He looked up at me and I just realized that 'Pi" was not a very human sounding name.

" Pi?" Ria smiled and she reminded me of Scala soooo much it hurt.

" My mom nicknamed him that because of his love of math." I adlibbed.

" Nice what's his real name?" she asked and she smiled the exact same way as Scala did. I wasn't even sure if Scala remembered me.

" Leo." I blurted randomly.

"That's a nice name." She even spoke softly the same way! My heart was going to tear itself in two at the memory of Scala and seeing it in Ria. I sniffled a bit and Ria seemed concerned " Are you alright Zack?"

"Yeah I'm fine." I spoke with a cold tone as if my words were covered with ice.

She eyed me " Now you seem distant and kinda mean…"

"No I'm not." I said defiantly.

"Yes you do.' She said and her voice and face said she was teasing but I didn't care. I wasn't going to break down and cry in front of a human whose father could dissect me if he found out.

"I'm fine Ria." I said through clenched teeth.

"Alright no need to be angry." She teased and all of a sudden it seemed like she was Scala. I finally broke down and started to cry a bit.

Ria was startled by this." C'mon no need to cry." She gathered me into a hug and I cried into her shoulder. "Got it all out?" she held me at arms length and I nodded. I went to wipe away the tears and noticed that I forgot to put on the fake skin on my right arm.

" Hey what's that?" I quickly diverted her attention and slipped on my fake skin.

" What's what?" she asked clearly confused.

"Sorry must've had something in my eye." I lied.

" You do have something in your eye." She noticed.

"Really?" I rubbed at the fake lense until I felt like it was imbedded in my real eye.

"It's still there." She said.

"What is it?"

"Don't know." she admitted. And looked at her watch. " I gotta go. I'll see ya later."

"Bye." I said and when she slammed the door I wrenched off the lense and looked at what was on it. Oil, motor oil, most likely from the ship. I started to take off my shirt when Ria knocked on the door and came in. Luckily I had a lot of the fake human skin on so all she saw when she came in was I without the shirt but my back was facing her so I quickly whisked my fake eye on and faced her. She squeaked at the sight of me without a shirt and I don't know why.

"Oh. I forgot my bag." She explained, not taking her eyes off of me and I still had no idea why. I wanted to know why she was staring at me (but I felt a bit guilty about his later) so I blinked rapidly. She shook her head and just stare at me" Do you have something in your eye Zack?"

"No."

" Well I didn't know because your blinking quickly so I assumed you had something in your eye. Hey why do you always blink rapidly?"

"Not really sure." I lied.

She narrowed her eyes and said" You're lying."

"No I 'm not." I tried my blinking trick again.

Ria was unfazed. "Now it's just getting ridiculous. Tell me why you're blinking rapidly and DON'T you dare tell me it's something in your eye because there is nothing in your eye."

"I have an eye problem." I shrugged, a simple little harmless lie. It was believable too.

"Oh really. "I could tell by her tone of voice she didn't believe me one bit. " Tell me the truth Zack! No more lies!"

"Hey what time is it?" I asked nonchalantly.

Ria gasped. "I gotta get home now," she glared at me. " We'll finish this tomorrow." She looked at me one last time before going towards the door angrily. She slammed the door on the way out.

"She's gonna kill you!" Pi said cheerfully.

"Shut up Pi." I muttered. I knew he was right; she would be the end of me. I just didn't want to admit it yet.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Sorry I forgot a disclaimer I DONOT OWN INVADER ZIM! I just own my OCs and my iPod. Without those things I would die a slow and painful death. On that cheerful note, enjoy chicos and chicas! **_

CHAPTER TWO

The next morning I woke up and put on my disguise on quickly. I might've hated it but it was essential to all of my organs staying where they were at least until my ship was repaired. I went to torture oops! I meant school. Ria came up to me at lunch.

"Hi, Zack." She startled me so much I threw my plate up into the air and then caught it without dropping one single crumb. "Whoa! How did you do that?"

"Practice." I said. I went over to an empty table and Ria joined me.

"Excuse me, new kid." A guy said. " You might not know but this is my table."

"I didn't know that this particular table had your name on it." I retorted

He laughed in my face and shoved me to the ground.

"Cut it out Brian." Ria said.

"Hey Alex," he said flirtatiously. " How's it going?"

"It was going fine until you came over here." She said harshly.

"Mean words Alex." He said leaning in close and played with her hair.

Ria shoved him away" Go away."

"I think I'll just stay here." He said.

"She said go away." I brushed myself off and stood up.

Brian laughed and said" Bring it on newbie. Stand up for your little girlfriend."

I clenched my jaw and he came at me. I simply sidestepped and put out my right foot to trip him. It worked and he went tumbling to the ground.

" Who do you think you are?" Brian said angrily.

"Zack Crash." I smiled evilly.

Brian got back up and lunged for me. I jumped up in the air and hit the ceiling. I hung there and waited.

"Coward!" Brian screeched.

That really got to me. Nobody who was alive called me a coward. A few people who are dead called me a coward. Now they were dead. I dropped from the ceiling right on top of Brian and he hit the floor. I leaned down and whispered" No one calls me a coward. Got it?" He nodded. "Good now get up." He did. I smiled. "Perfect. Now leave me alone and if Alex says to leave her alone you leave her alone. Got it?" He nodded. "Fantastic. Now get outta here."

The rest of the lunchroom was staring at me with fascination? Anger? Wonder? Happiness? I didn't know. Ria came up to me and smiled "That was great! That jerk had been flirting with me for the past four months! Thank you soooo much Zack. " Ria was smiling so broadly I thought she would split her face in half.

" Don't mention it."

"Where did you learn to do that?"

" Do what?"

" Hang onto the ceiling then pummel your enemy from above!"

"My friend." That was true at least. My old mentor, Taiga, had taught me that and many more techniques. She had taught me everything I knew. She had also become a close friend. I didn't miss her quite as much but I still missed her.

"Well I need to meet that friend." she insisted.

I chuckled a bit. If she met her, Taiga and Ria both would have simultaneous heart/spazz attacks. While that would be entertaining, I knew that I just couldn't let them meet. Plus I had no idea if Taiga was even alive at this point. She was extremely old and when I had left, she was sick. I just hoped she would be okay.

"Why don't we just eat for now, I'm kinda hungry." I said.

"Alright but could you answer this question for me?"

"Sure what is it?"

"Where were you before you came to live here?"

I gulped and said randomly " Arizona."

"Well right now we're in Boston so why did you move?"

"My parents thought it was time for a change." I lied smoothly.

"Oh so what was it like in Arizona?" she asked.

"Hot and dry. Especially during summer." I knew little about Arizona but I knew the most about it than any other state. I'll just ask Pi more about Arizona.

"Well during winter it won't be so warm up here."

"I bet." I agreed just to sound normal like I knew this crap.

"Is all you have short sleeved shirts?" she asked worriedly.

"Yeah why?"

"You will like freeze to death during winter. And winter's not too far away."

"Thanks for the memo. I'll just ask my mom if I can get long sleeved shirts." I looked at Ria. She was eating her sandwich and looked at me dubiously like she didn't believe me. "C'mon! It's just a little cold. How could it hurt?"

Ria just continued to eat her sandwich so I started to pick at my fruit mainly the watermelon because the planet where I was from, Thump, had watermelon too. I had no idea if the other foods were poisonous to me so better to be safe than sorry. I was soon full and Ria looked at me.

"What?" I asked.

"You don't eat much do you?"

"Nope. Never have." I lied. I used to never stop eating.

" That explains why you're so damn skinny." She reasoned. I had to admit she was kinda pretty for a human. Her attitude reminded me of Scala, stubborn and persistent. "Would you please stop staring at me? It's getting a bit creepy."

"This? Coming from the girl who stalked me to my house?" I teased. "Impossible! Anyways sorry you just remind me of someone I know."

"Who?"

I couldn't say roommate because that wasn't Scala. "My old girlfriend."

She nodded and bit her cheek. I looked down. " Well you're both stubborn as mules."

'Hey I'm not THAT stubborn." Ria protested.

"Yes you are. And you're both kind and can put up with Pi. And you're both…." I lowered my voice a bit. "Kinda pretty."

"What did she look like? But if you don't wanna tell me you don't have to." She said quickly.

"Don't worry. She had shoulder length black hair, amber eyes, and she was tall."

"Sounds kinda like me." Ria smiled. "What was her name?"

"Sarah." It was close enough to Scala.

"Nice name. We better get back to class."

"Yeah maybe I'll tell you more about Sarah later."

In three words, I HATE SCHOOL. I was walking home from school when Ria caught up to me.

"Hi." I noticed Ria was out of breath. "You all right?" Ria was still gasping for breath and now I was worried. "Ria? Ria?"

"Asthma." She gasped out.

I tugged off her backpack to try to find an inhaler. I had seen her use this after gym class a couple times. I kept searching but I couldn't find it.

"Help!" I yelled. No one was around. Desperate times call for desperate measures. She was almost unconscious anyways. "PI!"

"Hello." Pi replied.

"Come over to… where I am right now!"

"Okeydokey!" It took him twenty seconds to find me and get there. "What's wrong with Ria?"

"She has this thing called asthma and I can't find her inhaler. What do I do?" I was frantic. Sure I was terrified of the humans finding out what I really was but Ria was kind and reminded me of someone important. I liked Ria. I wasn't going to let her die.

"Either bring her to a hospital, to the house or give her mouth to mouth resuscitation."

"No to the hospital and I don't know how to mouth to mouth so let's bring her to the house. Quickly!" I said.

"Okeydokey!"

Is that the only thing you can sayyyyyyyyy!" Pi took off with Ria and me in tow. I love Pi sometimes… this was not one of those times. The wig of my disguise was starting to come off and if I let go of Pi to fix it then Ria and I would be stranded. If I let go of Ria to fix it she would die. Suddenly we crashed into the front yard.

"Thanks Pi."

"Welcome!" Pi exclaimed.

Ria was still alive—for now.

"Pi! Help me!" I yelled at the crazy robot.

"How?"

"I don't know! Just help!" I screeched.

"Okeydokey!" Pi smiled.

I place Ria on the couch. "Pi! How do I fix her?" I adjusted my wig.

"Mouth to mouth."

"HOW THE HELL DO I DO THAT?" I yelled.

"Like dis." Pi showed me quickly and tried it on Ria. She came back into consciousness and punched me right in the face. I fell back on the floor.

"Hey what was that for? I just saved your freaking life!" I exclaimed.

"That's what you were doing?" she looked startled. "What happened?"

"Asthma attack." I explained.

Ria sat up and looked around. 'Why not just use my inhaler?"

"I couldn't find it. So I came here and tried mouth to mouth and got punched in the face for it!" I rubbed my jaw.

"Sorry about that then. For a second I thought—"she cut herself off.

"You thought what?" I asked suspiciously.

"That you were gonna be a jerk like Brian."

"I hate that dude now." I said.

Ria laughed without humor. Then she got all of her things and left. The last words she said to me were "Thank you Zack." before she closed the door shut behind her.

"Wow." I said. She really was like Scala. If they met each other they would be appalled at how much they had in common. I smiled and took off my disguise. Now homework. Why did I have to crash on this planet of all planets?

The next couple weeks flashed by quicker than I had expected. The ship was almost repaired, I finished all of my homework perfectly, and Ria and I became friends. The only bad part about leaving this filthy planet was leaving the one person who probably cared. Ria asked me if I anted to meet her family over dinner at her house. I said sure. I mean it can't be that bad could it. I had forgotten my promise to myself. I would never ever go to Ria's house was the promise I had sworn. Her father was a government agent. I was stupid to accept the invitation because it all went downhill from there.


	3. Chapter 3

_**I don't own IZ I only own my OCs and my sanity... oh wait... I don't own that... I sold it on eBay. ANYWAYS I own my OCs and not IZ. Enjoy chicos and chicas, now where can I find sanity... HEY YOU!**_

CHAPTER THREE

It was the day before the dinner at Ria's house and I was up to my antennae in homework. There was a knock at the door. I quickly put on my disguise and dashed over to the door. It was only Pi.

"Pi," I said. "Quit messing around. You're making me nervous and I don't know why."

"Maybe it's cuz of tomorrow." He said.

"Tomorrow…" I muttered. "Oh yes the dinner at Ria's house."

"Maybe you're scared of her daddy!"

"Maybe… What was his occupation again? I've forgotten."

"Government agent."

I nearly choked. Now I remembered. The first day after school Ria had told me about how her father didn't talk to her much because of his work. She was concerned and practically became stalkerish afterwards because of concern. I also remembered how she was immune to the eye trick. I would NOT be trying that on her again.

"I'm gonna go finish my homework, Pi."

"Okeydokey!" Pi said.

_That little robot is the stupidest yet smartest thing I had ever met!_ I thought.

The next day I was extremely nervous by the time school ended. Ria approached me and smiled.

"Hey." She greeted.

"Hi." I replied, I was a bit focused and distant

"What's wrong?" Ria could read your face like a book. She could tell if you were lying or telling the truth. The person she could read the best was I actually. I wasn't exactly sure how she had gotten the capability to read my emotions so quickly. It scared me sometimes how she always knew what I was thinking and feeling.

"Nothing. Just a little nervous."

"Don't be! I mean you're nice. My family won't be that judgmental." she smiled. "Guess what! My dad's even gonna be there! He's never done that with any of my other guy friends before! I guess since you saved me when I lost my inhaler but there's no way that will ever happen again."

"How can you be so sure?" I teased.

"Well I never said what part would never happen again. I will never punch you in the face if you try to kiss me again." She winked and she could drive me crazy no other human could.

"I wasn't trying to kiss you!" I knew she was joking but it still got under my skin when she said that.

"Jeez I said I wouldn't sucker punch you if you tried." She smiled.

I was confused about her last sentence so I didn't respond. "I'll meet you at your house. I gotta get ready."

"I think you look fine."

"I also have to help feed Pi.'

"Alright. I'll see ya later then"

I hurried home to I wasn't really sure why I did hurry that day but I did. For once I walked home alone. Or at least that's what I thought. I had no way of knowing that I was being stalked.

At my house, Pi was laying in the middle of the living room looking stupid.

"PI!" I yelled. Pi didn't look up. I raised an eyebrow. "Pi?"

"What?" he looked up at me.

"I'm getting really nervous about tonight." I admitted. "I think it's just her father that freaks me out."

"Aw… don't be so freaked out. It'll be great." Pi smiled his little Pi smile at me.

"Now I feel confused."

"Why?"

"Remember how she thought I was kissing her when I tried to give her mouth to mouth?"

"Yes.'

"She teased me about it today and said it wouldn't happen again and I said how can you be so sure? She said I would never punch you in the face if you tried to kiss me. I said I wasn't trying to kiss you. And she said Jeez I said I wouldn't sucker punch you if you tried. I have no idea what she was talking about, anything?"

"She likes you!" Pi exclaimed.

"Maybe but—"

There was a knock at the door. I quickly messed up the wig a little bit then put it back on. I answered the door and jumped a little.

"Ria! What are you doing here?"

"Are you ready to eat?" she smiled at me.

"Ummm…"

Apparently she took that as a yes because she dragged me out of my house and over to her house.

I sat awkwardly at the table just looking at my friend's family. Her mother seemed kind and her brother seemed odd. Her father who had worried me seemed as nice and caring as Ria. I was surprised when I met my friend's family. But then dinner got started and everything was not what it seemed to be all around.

" So Zack you're from Arizona?" her father asked.

"Yep." I nodded. That's what I SAID but what I was thinking was: _oh man this stupid wig is itchy!_

" Have you seen any alien life forms there?" he asked.

"DAAAAAAAD! Stop interrogating my friend! This is like the fifth time this year! You're the reason I don't have any friends!" Ria wailed.

"I hate my family." Ria's brother Dylan muttered.

"I might be agreeing with you on that." I whispered to him as I listened to Ria argue with her father.

He grinned. "I'm the reject of the family cuz I don't like some of the things they do."

"Same here. I'm the tallest in my family."

"Whoa are the rest of your family hobbits?"

"Nope but compared to me they are." I smiled.

"You might not be that intolerable."

"Hey I have a record of being completely intolerable!"

"Really?"

"Yes and it will not be broken ever!"

"Just you wait Crash! I will break your unbreakable record! Just ask Alex! I bet if you ask her she'll say that I'm way more intolerable—hey what's wrong with your eye?" Dylan said.

"One moment." I dove underneath the table. "I dropped my napkin."

Dylan didn't look so convinced. "I'll talk to you after dinner."

I gulped. This wasn't going to be good. I could tell.

"Are you gonna tell me what's up with your eye?" Dylan said from behind me.

I jumped. Well it was going to get out eventually and I was going to leave soon. I dragged him outside and took off my lenses and wig. "Damn that thing was itchy. "

"Knew it."

"How?"

"Dude you need to be WAY stealthier! I saw you crash here! Poor little Pi! Don't scream at him! But you were in a lot of pain I guess…"

"Well sorry if a crash isn't stealthy! Plus Pi has been annoying me for the last seven years ever since he fell off that mountain…" I saw the look on Dylan's face. "I'll explain that later."

"But seriously I thought I was just watching too much Invader Zim! Then you show up from 'Arizona'. At least I know I'm not crazy…"

"Wow. But please don't tell anyone! Please!"

"No worries." Dylan smiled and I thought I could trust him. And that proved to be the biggest mistake of my life. Never trust a human.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Yeah I am uploading like what... three chapters in one day. I had like nine chapters done BEFORE I even heard of FF but yeah . R&R please! I don't own IZ only my OCs and the clothes on my back. Enjoy chicos and chicas HEY THOSE ARE MY OCs! GIVE 'EM BACK YOU IDIOT!**_

CHAPTER FOUR

For about three days everything seemed normal. Then about halfway into Thursday, I noticed someone looking at me during lunch. I looked around and saw Dylan. The thing is he went to middle school not high school. And he was just standing there.

"Ugh I am soooo sorry that Dylan is like your personal creeper." Ria said.

"Hey at least it isn't you anymore!" I teased. "And plus your brother's pretty cool for a kid. I'll go talk to him."

"Hey Zack." Dylan's voice was harder and colder than I expected.

"Hi Dylan are you okay?"

"Oh yes I'm fine. What about you?"

"Um… getting creeped out slightly by you and by the way your sister is freaked out too." I said

"You are the stupidest alien ever! Don't you get my sister likes you?"

"What?" I wasn't sure what Dylan was saying. Ria liked me? "Well duh! That's why we're friends."

"NO! You're just not getting it! She's been flirting with you! Haven't you noticed by now? Honestly I thought aliens were supposed advanced."

The word 'Flirting' got my attention. That meant—

"What? Are you serious!" I flipped out. Ria liked me that way?

"Totally." Dylan looked at his watch and cussed. "Listen first don't hurt my sister and second could you help me get back to school fast?"

"Sure. Call Pi."I dug something out of my backpack and gave it to Dylan (I know I know really stupid of me but I thought the guy was a good person!). I had three more of them but I didn't want to give away all my secrets.

"Thanks. See ya!" I went back over to Ria and said "Do you like me?"

"Well yeah." She replied startled. "That's why we're friends."

"Well I've noticed you've been f-f-flirting with m-me and I –"

"Wait Dylan's been reading my diary again hasn't he?" Ria groaned.

"Possibly." I said. "Basically he told me I was being ignorant and you were flirting with me."

"You haven't noticed by now?" Ria blinked. "I've been flirting since I sucker punched you. It's been like what? Two weeks?"

"Honestly? I have no idea."

She giggled. "Well do you like me?"

I thought about it for a few moments. She was pretty and kind and smart and caring. She was like a human Scala. The thought of Scala was like a stab to the back. I missed her but had no way to contact her or know if she even remembered me. If I can't have Scala then why get my hopes up? But as my head said that my heart was practically screaming YES! I found myself saying, "Yes."

Ria's face lit up and she smiled broadly. " Really?"

"Do you want me to change my mind?" I smiled.

"Nope." We were both smiling like idiots and everyone was staring at us but we didn't care.

"See ya later Ria." I yelled and walked into my house. "Pi!"

"Yes, sir!" Pi said.

"I'm going to go down and repair the ship. Like I've always said put your disguise ON before anyone comes in."

"Okeydokey!"

"Hey did you get Dylan back to school on time?"

"Who?" Pi looked genuinely puzzled.

"That little human!" I spit out the last word as an insult. "Never mind, probably nothing to worry about."

I tore off my disguise and headed down to repair the ship. The only bad thing about leaving was leaving Ria.

After working on the ship for a while I heard a knock at the door. I looked out the window and saw Dylan. I opened the door.

"Hey Zack. My sister's all giddy now. I needed to get away from it." Dylan explained.

"Oh yeah. Have you been reading her diary?" I wondered.

"Yep. Did she mention it by any chance?"

"Oh yeah! She was completely ticked off for like three minutes."

"That's expected. Anything else?" He prodded.

"Nope not really. Hey did you really use Pi to help you get back to school?"

"Ummm…."

"Hey it's alright to tell me. I'm not gonna melt your face off or anything like that. If you think that then you HAVE been watching too much Invader Zim. Not all aliens are like that. Just some. I mean I'm prone to fits of shouting too but not like that!" I said, deciding to not let him know that Zim and Gir were real and Irk was our neighboring planet but hadn't taken over us, yet. But I wasn't really sure if Dib or Gaz was real people yet but if the humans had an idea of the Irkens then at least one of them had to be real. Pi and Gir were very alike but Zim and I were either at each other's throats or screaming at Pi and Gir to SHUT THE HELL UP!

Dylan smiled. "That's good to know. I was kinda feeling like Dib because people were calling me crazy and never believing me. But my dad is NOT like Professor Membrane."

"Yeah NO real human is that obsessed with TOAST!" I jokingly made a gesture like the character did when proclaiming the word toast. Soon Dylan was doing it too. Pi was sitting around screaming," PANCAKES!"

"Pi reminds me of Gir. Don't you think?" Dylan noticed.

"Yeah except Pi used to be like a SIR not Gir. Then he fell off that mountain…"

"Yeah Gir was made that way." Dylan agreed.

"I was thinking about reprogramming Pi until I saw that episode of Invader Zim… then I began to have second thoughts about reprogramming Pi."

"I would too. Crap I gotta go I'll see ya later."

"Bye!"

'I like you." Pi said to Dylan when he was going out the door.

"Weird little robot." I muttered. But this weird little robot would save my life… eventually.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Sorry for the short sucky chapters but its chaotic here. SHUT THE FUCKING HELL UP YOU BASTARD! Heh heh sorry about that. I don't own IZ blah blah blah I own my thumb drive and my OCs. NOW HERE'S YOUR MEAT COVERED IN BARBEQUE SAUCE!**_

CHAPTHER FIVE

The next week was great! Ria actually liked me! Really liked me! Dylan and I became friends and Pi got a bit more insane. Friday however did not go very well. I was about to go inside and Ria pulled me over.

"Has Dylan been harassing you or anything?" She asked.

"No why?"

"He's been coming over a lot lately and I wondered if he was doing anything."

" No way! He's just like the sane brother I never had!" I said

Ria laughed. We just stood there and I started to feel a bit self-conscious. Ria was about to leave and so was I permanently. My ship was fully repaired and I was going to leave soon. I didn't want to break Ria's heart but I was feeling extremely homesick now and getting more so everyday. And it was only a matter of time before I was caught without my disguise so the sooner I left the better for my organs.

"Is everything alright?" Ria asked.

"Yeah." I replied and even to me that sounded pathetic.

"Are you sure?" she asked.

I wanted to shut her up but not be mean. I felt nervous and a bit giddy. I finally worked up the courage to grab her shoulders and kiss her. I pulled away and nodded "That always shut Sarah up too!"

Ria smiled and caught me by surprise. She kissed ME! After she pulled away she nodded and said, "That always shut up my exboyfriend too! I'll see you tomorrow."

"Alright." I replied and just for the sake of it I kissed her again.

"Goodbye Zack." She smiled at me.

"Bye Ria." I knew that was going to be the final goodbye too.

"You gots a kiss! You gots a kiss!" Pi taunted.

"Ugh I can finally get rid of this disguise." I tore it all off.

"Can I get rid of mine too?" Pi asked.

"Sure we won't be coming back here after we get back home."

"You're just gonna leave? And break my sister's heart?" Dylan said.

I turned around and he was there. "Whoa how'd you get in?"

"The door was open." He pointed over his shoulder at the open door. _Oops._ I thought.

"I'll close it." Pi said.

"So after all this you're just gonna leave?" he spat.

"I've been away from home for over thirty of our years and one year is about two months of your time." I explained.

"That's about five years of our time… I think…" Dylan calculated.

"Yeah maybe..." I said. "But anyways it's been a long time and I crashed here on accident. I was going home."

"Okay but believe me when I say you will be sorry that you crashed here." Dylan backed out of the house slowly.

"That was creepy." Once again Pi stated the obvious.

At the knock on the door I assumed it was Dylan so I yelled, "Come in!" But I could tell after the human entered it wasn't Dylan.

"Z-zack?" a familiar voice stuttered. A voice that had stalked, smiled, argued, punched, teased and kissed.

"Ria!" I spun around and saw her staring in awe? Amazement? Fear?

"Dylan was right. My insane brother was right." She muttered.

"Right about what? What did Dylan tell you? Ria!" I yelled.

"You're a monster." She breathed. " An alien."

"Ria..." I came towards her.

"Stay back!" she exclaimed backing away from me.

I recalled Dylan's last words '"Okay but believe me when I say you will be sorry you ever crashed here."'

" I crashed here by accident! I didn't count on falling in love!" I screeched at no one in particular.

Ria stopped and looked at me. " Falling in love? With who?"

I tried to say 'you.' But the word was stuck in my throat.

Ria was shaking but I didn't know whether it was from shock or fury.

"Hiya, Ria!" Pi said waving.

"Oh hello Pi...?" She said it normally at the beginning of the sentence then it formed into a question.

"PI! You're freaking her out even more!" I yelled.

"And you're not freaking her out?" Pi said.

"Just get on the ship." I groaned and my antennae twitched.

"Okeydokey!" Pi said.

I turned back to Ria and she was staring at my antennae. I looked up and said," Yeah those have been twitching for a while. And that damn wig was just itchy!"

Ria smiled and for a moment it seemed everything was going to be okay. Ria checked her watch and said," I have to go."

"You aren't freaked out by this?" I asked waving my arms to create dramatic emphasis.

"Oh believe me I am! But I'm just not letting it show." Ria winked and I saw the distrust in them and the disbelief. She didn't want this to be real. She wanted this to be a dream.

I went over and pinched her.

"Ow! What was that for?' she asked a bit cross with me.

"Whenever I get a bad dream I pinch myself to make sure I'm not dreaming. This isn't a dream Ria." I said looking her right in the eyes

Her mouth formed a little 'o' shape and she turned and she started off in the direction of home.

"I'm going home now." She announced.

"Goodbye Ria." I whispered when she was gone

"Are you leaving so soon Zack?" Dylan snarled.

I faced him and scowled. "Don't you have anything to destroy my life?"

"Hmm... Actually I have homework I could be doing but I don't really feel like it." He smiled, and then he turned and yelled. "HEY OVER HERE!"

"What the-?"

"I hope you enjoy being a science experiment Zack."

"Traitor!" I yelled as the human government dragged me away. They got this little tube thingy and put the sharp end into my arm.

"Ow. That hurt..." I was weary and tired all of a sudden. I slumped into the human vehicle and I was beginning to lose consciousness. In my mind I was screaming PI STAY WHEREVER THE HELL YOU ARE AND GET RIA WHEN THEY'RE GONE! I had no idea if Pi heard me or not because by the time he had answered I was unconscious.

_**Pi watched as they dragged Zack away. He had no idea of what to do to help but he was going berserk. Pi was running around and screaming, "What do I do? What do I do? What do I do? What do I do? WHAT DO I DO?" **_

_**Then a thought had punctured his panic. PI STAY WHEREVER THE HELL YOU ARE AND GET RIA WHEN THEY'RE GONE!**_

_**Zack! Yes sir! Pi thought. But there was no reply to it. Pi looked out the window of the ship. It seemed like everyone was gone. Pi opened the hatch and stepped out.**_

"_**Wait! You forgot his little retarded robot!" Dylan yelled.**_

_**Pi looked around and saw a piece of metal. He sped over, picked it up, snuck up behind Dylan, and whacked him in the head. "Thhhhhpppbbbbb" Pi gave the unconscious Dylan a raspberry. {Yes Pi has a tongue.}**_

_**Gotta find Zack, must find him! Pi thought franticly.**_

_**Pi knocked at the window of Ria's two-story window. The curtains were drawn but the lights were still on. **_

"_**Ria?" Pi knocked again.**_

_**The curtains were swept aside and Ria scowled," What you and the alien haven't lifted of yet?"**_

"_**Zack's been taken." Pi blinked.**_

"_**Creepy, you have eyelids... and that's too bad for him." Ria started to close the curtains and the window.**_

"_**By the government. Your brother turned him in. We just want to go home." Pi said and put on his saddest face.**_

"_**Wait Dylan turned him in?" Ria froze in midway closing then sighed. "Oh come in Pi."**_

_**Pi jumped in and told her the whole story. How they were going home and the ship had run out of fuel, how Zack had to repair the ship but just staying in the house would attract attention so they made disguises, then he had met her and she had punched him, how he thought he could trust Dylan but he set everything up for maximum impact, and how everything had seemed perfect when Dylan tore it all apart. Pi ended with the government dragging Zack away and Pi smacking Dylan unconscious.**_

"_**That little traitor of a brother deserved it." Ria whispered when Pi finished. **_

"_**Are you gonna help me?" Pi put on a pitiful face that worked on Zack whenever Pi did something bad or spazzy. **_

"_**Well I don't know... Oh alright just quit making that face Pi."**_

"_**Okeydokey!" Pi smiled. **_

"_**Now where did they take him?" Ria mused. **_

"_**I really don't know." **_

"_**Any GPS alien device thing? Anywhere?"**_

"_**On the ship I think there's one..." Pi said.**_

"_**Then let's go." Ria said, then muttered. "I hate boys." **_

_**On the ship, Ria poked around a little before finding a tracking device.**_

"_**Where's the on button?" she asked.**_

"_**Gimme! "Pi ordered. Then switched it on. "There ya go!"**_

"_**Thanks." Ria scrolled down. She saw two names: Pi and Nitch.**_

"_**Pi whose Nitch?" Ria asked confused.**_

"_**Zack's real name." Pi looked up at her.**_

_**Ria touched the second name and saw a little blip. It was moving fast.**_

"_**He's still in the van then." Ria muttered, then turned towards Pi. "We'll need transport if we're gonna catch up to him."**_

"_**But where we gonna get it?" Pi asked.**_

"_**Well I stole my dad's car keys... so that's a start,"Ria said. "Hey what do you think they'll do to him if we don't help?"**_

"_**I dunno probably dissect him." Pi guessed.**_

_**Ria shivered. As much as she wanted to sucker punch him for not telling her about what he really was, she didn't want him to die. She actually saw a good reason to keep it a secret. So this wouldn't happen.**_

"_**Let's go hijack my dad's car Pi." Ria said determinedly **_

"_**Yay!" Pi cheered.**_

_**After stealing Ria's dad's car, they started off to find and save Zack. **_

"_**Pi! How far away are we from the van?" Ria asked.**_

"_**About half an Earth mile." Pi said**_

"_**Well this isn't MY car and my dad is gonna dissect my boyfriend so... This was an accident." Ria said as she floored the car through three red lights. She smiled. This was kinda fun.**_

"_**Turn left." Pi instructed. "They've stopped about point two miles ahead."**_

"_**Thanks Pi will do." Ria hit the brakes and with a screech the car stopped. "The van's already been unloaded. My dad once took me backstage at this place and I have a photographic memory. It'll be easy to navigate."**_

"_**Okeydokey! What do I do?" Pi asked smiling.**_

"_**You be quiet and help me. Got that Pi?"**_

"_**Yes!" **_

"_**Let's go and save Zack then." Ria said and looked at the massive looming building. This wasn't going to be easy.**_

**(An)**: I am soooo sorry about the short chapters and I know this story sucks and all but I had a dream, a sentence, and an overload of IZ. Once again I am sorry my poor readers but I am very busy and I have my dad yelling on one side, my dog barking at another, and my mom saying " Hey! What's going on over there? Did you prank your father again? Did you have another Coke? Are you studying? Get off the computer this instant!" Until chapter six then...


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hola! I just wanted to say I DO NOT OWN IZ! Just this bag of chocolate and my OCs. I know that the chapters have been short I am sorry. There's more where this came from. HEY DON'T STOP YOU PIECES OF SHIT! KEEP ME OUT OF HELL! Sorry 'bout that. Enjoy chicos and chicas.**_

CHAPTER SIX

"Ugh my head hurts." I sat up and rubbed my head. _What the hell happened? _I thought. Then I remembered Dylan, Ria and the government. I looked around. I was in a cage. "Hey! Let me go! I just want to go home!"

"Not so fast." A familiar voice said.

I gasped. Ria's father, I remembered Dylan's words to me'" I hope you enjoy being a science experiment Zack."'

"Great, Ria won't be happy about this. Will she Zack?" he taunted.

"Your son is an ass. He said I could trust him." I hissed

"Yes I know. He was going to keep it a secret but then he saw how happy Ria was. He didn't want her to think you just left. Well without telling her the whole truth. So he called me." He smiled and continued. "When Ria found out we knew there wouldn't be a better chance to nab you. But tell me how was Dylan knocked unconscious after we tranquilized you?"

"I have no idea." That's what I SAID but what I was thinking was:

_I love Pi. That little robot is awesome._

"He was screaming something about your little retarded robot when he suddenly shut up. I should've been overjoyed by him finally shutting up."

"Yeah." I agreed. Sometimes Dylan got so annoying that I just wanted to smack him. "Wait you weren't happy that he shut up?"

"Oh I was. It was when I found him I wasn't too happy. He had a lump on his head and a piece of bent metal next to him, with no fingerprints on it. So how'd you do it?"

"I didn't."

"Then how'd it happen?"

"Don't know."

"Alright then." His eyes and voice were cold and scary. Nothing scared me as much as this human. "Hey take him to the storage room."

"Yes sir." The guard said without emotion. He grabbed me and dragged me away.

Apparently 'storage room' was a place where the humans thought it seems fit to chain up an alien. I was also gagged in case I had anyone helping, they said. _I really hate humans._ I thought. _I really do._

_Nitch! _ A frantic and distressed thought broke through.

_Pi! Where are you? Do you have Ria with you?_ I thought.

_I'm in here and I gots Ria with me._

_Thank lord! Find the storage room but watch out there are guards!_

_Okeydokey!_

"Get outta my way! My father is in charge of this thing and he sent me to keep watch! Now go away!" A familiar voice exclaimed.

I tried to yell Ria! But with the gag on it came out really weird.

"But your father never said anything about—" the guard said.

"Get! He sent me to come tell you that I can watch over this thing." She said.

"Okay." The guard grumbled.

The door opened and Ria stood in the doorway. "Hello Zack." She had her hands on her hips and she turned around and said something that I couldn't hear. Then my crazy robot came in and tore off the gag. I took in a huge gulp of air.

"Thank you soooo much Ria." I said.

"Well you might wanna thank Pi cuz if he hadn't showed up to tell me I would have never known."

"Thank you both so much."

"We don't have much time. That guard is probably calling my father as we speak. Plus it won't take long for my mom to call the police when she sees my dad's car missing." Ria explained.

"Wait you didn't..." I slyly smiled. "Hijack your dad's car did you Ria?"

"I did! Let's just get the hell outta here. I don't want you dead."

"Come on! Come on!" Pi was trying to bite the chains off.

"Oh Pi let me." She held up two bobby pins and put them into the lock to form a skeleton key. The lock came loose and fell off.

"I didn't think you knew how to pick locks Ria." I teased.

She smiled. "I'm full of surprises. If you didn't have to leave you would know more about them."

"Yes but the sooner I leave the better it is for my organs." I countered.

"True." Ria agreed.

I shook the chains right off and caught them before they hit the ground. Ria then grabbed my arm and ran. I had trouble keeping up with her. She ran fast and she was extremely calm as if she did this everyday.

"C'mon Pi! Go faster."

"Faster? Okeydokey!" Pi flew underneath us and knocked us right off our feet. I grabbed him before we were left in the dust. Soon we were speeding down the hall. All at once, a blaring siren blew and a sheet of metal came in front of the door. Guards surrounded us and one guard grabbed Ria. Another tried to grab Pi but Pi jumped up and hung on to the ceiling. One tried to grab me but I did the same as Pi.

"Don't worry Ria. We won't hurt you." A man stepped out from behind the sea of guards.

Ria was struggling with the guard holding her and kicked him in just the right place. He groaned and she jumped. I stretched out my hand and she caught it. She hung on to the ceiling and climbed over to the open duct. Pi poked his head out and looked at me.

Ria called out, "C'mon! Zack we don't have all day!"

A guard yanked on my antennae and I yelled out in pain. I fell off the ceiling and four guards grabbed from all sides.

"Tsk. Tsk. Now we'll HAVE to kill you." The man said.

I struggled with my captors and kicked one in the same spot as Ria did. The man produced another one of those tubes and stuck the pointy end into my arm.

"I really wish you humans would stop that." I said.

_Nitch! _Pi's frantic thought came through.

_Find me when the humans leave Pi! Find me! _I thought. Then I thought_ Wow these humans need to stop poking me with sharp objects..._ then I lapsed back into unconsciousness.

_**Pi watched as Zack was dragged away again by the human government. Ria was looking at them in shock that her own people could be capable of such terrible things. "Why the hell are they doing this? He hasn't proven to be a threat to society yet! I mean I have been a bigger threat to society than him! And I'm human!"**_

"_**They're eliminating the thing different than them." Pi said without cheerfulness in his voice. **_

_**Ria looked at Pi," I didn't know you could be smart!"**_

"_**I can be smart, I think," Pi said. " Do you know where they're taking him?"**_

"_**I think. Follow me."**_

_**Ria crawled in the small space. It was too small for her and she was barely breathing in the tight space. That wasn't good for a girl with asthma. She started to feel a tight feeling in her chest, a sure sign of an asthma attack about to happen. Ria started to reach for her inhaler and she couldn't reach it. Her breaths got jerky and she started to have what she called 'spazz attacks', where she jerked around and couldn't stop. The duct under her gave out and she fell along with the metal.**_

"_**Hey sis." Dylan said. "Sneaking around much? Looking for your boyfriend? You should be thankful that I turned him in and told you he was a monster."**_

"_**He's still a living thing! Doesn't he have any rights? Pi was right. We just eliminate the different thing not even giving them a chance." Ria spat.**_

"_**Want me to call the guards?" he threatened.**_

_**Pi came out of nowhere and screamed, "Jerk!" and smacked Dylan with a piece of ductwork. Soon Dylan had twin bumps on his head both because of the same psycho robot.**_

"_**Pi you are freaking awesome." Ria smiled, taking a long drag from her inhaler.**_

"_**Thanks!" Pi's neck sparked and his head twitched a little bit.**_

"_**You all right Pi?" Ria asked, putting her inhaler away.**_

"_**Yep! I'm fine! PANCAKES!" He screamed.**_

_**Ria shushed him and led him towards a room. She peeked inside through the window and saw her boyfriend unconscious stretched out on a table. Ria noticed the tools next to the table and she read the sign next to the door. It said "dissecting room" Ria felt sick to her stomach. No! She thought fiercely. I'm NOT going to throw up! Not here! Not now! She fought back the sick feeling and threw open the door. She and Pi strode in.**_

"_**Let him go!" Ria yelled. Everybody stopped what they were doing and looked at them.**_

"_**Ria! Honey! What are you doing here?" her father came out from the crowd. **_

"_**You told me that your work was honorable! That it was humane!" she said.**_

"_**It is humane Alex! He's not human! Think about it! He could be the first of an invasion! With the research conducted we could save the whole planet!" He tried to calm down Ria.**_

"_**I'm not invading your planet!" a groan came from the table.**_

"_**Zack!" Ria smiled.**_

"_**Do we have anymore tranquilizer?" Ria's father asked.**_

"_**Afraid not." A man replied.**_

"_**You have no idea what it's doing to him! This is cruel! He just wants to go home!" she yelled.**_

"_**She's right. I was going home when I ran out of fuel and crashed." Zack put in.**_

"_**Not helping! "Ria said.**_

"_**I found more tranq darts." A guy said.**_

"_**Good." Ria's father said.**_

"_**Really?" Ria said exasperated.**_

The humans tried to prick me again but I dodged it. Ria threw something. I wasn't sure what it was exactly but I thought it was Pi. She grabbed a knife from the tray next to me. Ria slowly began to come towards me and I had a moment of irrational fear. Then I realized she was going to unbind me.

"Scared?" She asked.

"Of you with that? Of course." I replied.

"Well we gotta make this convincing." She muttered.

"What? What do we have to make convincing?" I asked. That sentence was scarier than Ria. Then I realized what she was planning. "Oh no."

"Sorry." She said. The glittering knife was coming down and everything seemed to slow down. It was frustrating how I could do nothing but watch. But the knife only pierced my finger. The blood that oozed out surprised Ria.

"What?" I whispered.

"I thought it was going to look like green or something." She explained.

"Silly, silly human. Just because I look different doesn't mean I'm totally different." I tutted. " Why is human blood the same?"

"Yeah it is actually. Now make this look convincing." She said then turned." If any of you get closer I'll kill him!"

I gulped. THIS was her big plan? Now she really reminded me of Scala. Impulsive, kind, tall, smart, caring, and tolerant. I smiled despite all that was around me. If they met... I thought about that for a moment. _If Scala even remembers me_ I thought sourly.

"Perfect! That way we don't have to do it!" one man said.

" Fine then." Ria shrugged and turned back to me. " Let's make this convincing."

"Alright." I could see her hand trembling as she held the knife. She brought it down. I was beginning to have second thoughts but I completely trusted her. I closed my eyes. Then it felt like white-hot fire all over. Never trust a human.


	7. Chapter 7

_**This chapter prepare for a twist that even I didn't seen coming. I own my OCs and the chainsaw in my garage, not IZ. HEY WHERE'S MY DAMN LEMONS LIFE? Enjoy chicos and chicas. COME HERE LIFE! MWAHAHAHA ***__**static**__*** Sorry for the interruption please continue down the page in an orderly and calm manner.**_

CHAPTER SEVEN

The knife went in! The knife went IN! It was soon agony to breathe and it hurt all over.

"I'm so sorry Zack," Ria had her hands over her mouth and she was trembling. "I'm soooo sorry." Tears started to form in her eyes and going down her face.

"Get it out! Get it OUT!" I shrieked.

"Okeydokey!" Pi said. Then he yanked it out.

I screamed in agony and Pi looked worried. I started to bleed and Pi started to look frantic. He started to scream and all the scientists backed off. Ria took this to her advantage and wheeled the table and me with it out of the room.

I was beginning to see black and feel funny. I knew I had never been closer to death than I was now. Well except for that one time that Scala threatened me with a vase... but that was another story. Ria was running fast and knocking over anyone who got in her way, including Dylan, who was once again knocked down. But Dylan got back up this time. He grabbed Ria's arm and his eyes opened wide when he saw me.

" What in the name of –"he started

"Waffles!" Pi yelled.

"—Just happened?" Dylan finished.

"I tried to pretend to stab him but the knife slipped and now..." Ria trailed off.

"I don't think now is now should be story time Ria. I'm dying!" I gritted my teeth.

" I'll help you." Dylan said determinedly.

"Oh really? After you turned me in?" I said sarcastically. "It's thanks to you that I'm like this!"

"I'm ...sorry." It seemed to almost hurt him to say that.

"I believe him. " Ria said.

"He's your brother! You should believe him!" I said.

"If you guys don't shut up then he's gonna die!" Pi screeched at us.

" Pi's right." Ria said.

Soon two humans and one crazy robot were rolling me out of the building and into the van that had brought me here.

"I wish Pi could help instead of just screaming waffles and pancakes." Ria said.

"Ow!" I said when Dylan sprayed human disinfectant in my wound.

"Sorry." He said.

I still didn't believe that he was going to help me after what he'd already done

"Actually Pi is driving the car so he is helping." I said wincing as Dylan tried to help.

"Sorry," he said. "This is all my fault."

"Not all of it. If I had thought to check the fuel canisters before trying to leave for home I wouldn't have even crashed. But the weird thing is," I lowered my voice. "The fuel canisters were full when I left. When I crashed, not a single drop! What the hell happened?"

"Oh the fuel. I emptied it out." Pi said from the wheel.

"Why?" Ria was beside herself.

"Pi even for YOU that's insane." I said.

" I thought it was that toxic sludge."

"I got rid of that years ago Pi." I yelled exasperated. "Come over here."

"Okeydokey!" Pi said.

I opened up his head and looked for his brain. I found it and took it out. "Cracked. Shoulda known." Pi's eyes slowly lost their soft glow and he stood very, very still.

"It's creepy to have him so quiet." Dylan said.

"Yeah. He's been at my side for my entire life and he's never been this quiet even when he was right in the head!" I agreed. Suddenly my shoulder started to burn even more than it did when Dylan sprayed me. "Ow! My shoulder feels—OW!" The pain flared and it felt as if my shoulder was on fire.

"You must be having a reaction to the disinfectant." Ria reasoned.

"Well it sure isn't made for aliens." Dylan stated the obvious.

"Thanks Sherlock." Ria said sarcastically.

My shoulder was seething with pain. Ria took the wheel of the car and drove like a maniac. She turned onto the street where I made the house. The tires screeched and the two siblings wheeled me out.

"Now what do we do?" Dylan said.

"I think I can get Pi to help us." I said clenching my teeth. I stood up and saw spots. I continued walking and had Pi on my good shoulder. "Ship! Open!" I walked in grimacing and then turned. "You guys coming or not? I'll need your help."

They looked surprised for a moment then Dylan came running in and Ria came in right behind him.

Pi's extra brain was harder to find than I anticipated. Finally when Dylan tripped he moved a box and found the extra brain.

"Found it! " he yelled then got up and held it up. Ria took Pi off my shoulder and threw him like a pro. Dylan caught him and tried to jam the brain in. I came over and snatched Pi up and screwed in his new brain. His eyes light back up with a soft glow.

"Yes sir." He faced me and waited for instruction.

"Pi, I want you to contact... Coral." I said after some thought.

"Are you sure sir? Didn't she try to kill you?" Pi inquired.

"Yes she did." I replied. "Either way contact her and tell her I'm hurt."

"Who's Coral?" Ria asked. There was something in her voice. Jealousy?

" One of my old friends. And she tried to kill me multiple times with multiple things which is why we had never become very close but friends, most of the time."

"Why does she want to kill you?" Dylan asked.

"She just hates me." I said. The real reason was because I had liked her sister Scala. And Scala had liked me back. But there was nothing too serious. Just a few dates, a couple fights, a near death vase fight (Scala had won that argument.), and that was it! But she was as stubborn as her sister. She swore to hate me until I was dead or dumped. Maybe she had forgotten by now... it had been a long time ago.

"If you say so." Dylan didn't sound so convinced.

Pi brought up the videoconference screen and typed in the conference request.

"Why don't we let him contact Coral while we make sure nobody's coming from the government." Ria suggested. Dylan shrugged and they both headed out.

A face came up on the VC screen, a familiar face.

"Hi Coral." I said.

"Hello Nitch." She said, her voice cool and cold.

"I need your help."

"What did you do now? Fill my ship with that toxic sludge? Or maybe hang me by my peds (feet) UPSIDE DOWN? Maybe you –"

"Enough with the insults! I know I pranked you a lot when I was on Thump but I crashed on my way home and am injured." I started and indicated my shoulder. " Pi had emptied out the fuel because he thought it was toxic sludge and I crash-landed on a planet named Earth."

"I didn't think anyone could be that unlucky!" she said.

" The only reason I'm not disembodied right now is because of two humans."

"Really? Humans helping another life form? Impossible!" she scoffed.

"That's what I thought too. But I need your help. Human medicine has done nothing and now I'm in a lot of pain. " I suddenly felt dizzy and sick to my point (in human—stomach). "Help. Please! I know that you hate me but please help me."

"I've actually gotten over the fact my sister likes you. " she said. " I actually didn't realize how much she liked you until she left to find you."

That hurt me more than the knife had. "S-she left? For m-me?"

" Yes. I had been trying to find you for a while now. I thought she would've found you right away. She always has."

"One of the humans I told you about is exactly like Scala. Caring, tolerant, tall, smart and kind. I swear if she weren't human she would be Scala."

"Maybe it is Scala but in disguise." Coral suggested.

"No. When this girl found out this was the real me," I said. " She called me a monster but she eventually came back around and she saved me twice."

"Twice?" Coral asked. "That has to be Scala. Bring that human in here Nitch."

"Alright." I sighed. I had learned the hard way to let these girls get what they wanted.

"So this is the human?" Coral said.

"Yep. Coral say hello to Ria." I said still in MAJOR pain.

"Hello human."

"Hi Coral." Ria said fearlessly.

"You're the one who saved his life twice and reminds him of my sister?"

"I did save him twice with the help of Pi of course. Who's your sister?"

"He said her human name that he used for her was Sarah."

" Yeah are you ever gonna tell me her real name? Or what she really looked like?"

" If I LIVE!" I put emphasis on the word 'live' to clue in Coral I was still dying. Apparently she still thought Ria was Scala.

"Pi." She said. "Come here."

"Yes ma'am!" he said and went towards the screen.

Coral did a transfer of thought with Pi. Pi came over and jumped on Ria's head.

"Pi! Stop that right now! Screwy little robot!" I screamed. My shoulder hurt badly.

"Agh! Pi!" a suddenly familiar voice said.

I had my head in my hands saying," Why is Pi doing this?" when I heard that voice. The voice that was familiar and very lovely.

"Scala?" I whispered.

She smiled at me." Hello Nitch. I guess Ria didn't really work? She acted too much like I did?"

"Yep! She sure did!" I said ecstatic. "Wait. Was Ria real or just you in disguise?"

"Oh she was real. She just acted under me. Thank you." Scala turned to a human with black curly hair and big bright green eyes.

"Sorry we did this to you." Ria apologized. "Scala just wanted to make sure it was really you. You are just familiar. " Ria still had the same voice as before but without the familiarness.

"Did Dylan know about this whole brouhaha?" I asked.

The two girls looked at each other then at me as if to say REALLY? "I guess I will take that as a no."

"Duh! "Ria said and she rolled her eyes.

"So how'd you two pull this off? And Scala could you please help? I'm in PAIN!" I said.

"Well my crazy brother saw you crash here and he told me. I thought I should tell Scala because she had been worried and she crashed here earlier than you did but also made friends with me. She didn't trust Dylan though and she had a better disguise." She started. "She had left as you were going to do but whenever my brother told me something that he saw I reported it to her. This time she came in person and told me how to act and what to say. If she hadn't been there for me I don't think I could've stood Pi for more than ten seconds. She was the reason I kept going. I owed her one. And she was the only person nice to me because I had been aggressive and intolerant of one teacher when she had hurt my friend. My friend had transferred schools and my life had been ruined. When Scala showed up from 'Louisiana' I hadn't been buying it. I found out and all I said was 'course it seemed like my bad luck that my only friend was an alien.' When she said she was looking for her boyfriend I thought it was awesome that someone loved another alien as much as she did. Then you crash here and are a little weird just like she was. We became close but I never liked you that much it was all her. I swear." Ria smiled.

"You can still get under my skin, inferior human." I said

"Stupid alien. "She said.

" I don't think I can really heal this correctly..." Scala said. " I might just have to..." Then she slapped me hard.

I cried out in pain. Scala slapped really hard, like a human equivalent of a chicken slap. She slapped me again and again and again and again.

"Stop Scala! What the hell are you doing?" I tried to bat her hands away but she slapped me too hard and I blacked out.

(**An)** If you are one of my friends and you are reading this then you will know what the hell a chicken slap is. Carline, insane spazzy blonde, you know. One legged chicken and I like watermelon. NOW GET OUTTA MY FACE!


	8. Chapter 8

_**This is the longest chapter so far! Yay! You might recognize someone in this chapter! ;) I own not IZ but my OCs and my Skittles. "HEY DIB-STICK! JUSTIN BIEBER! EDWARD THE SPARKLY VAMPIRE! RETARDS OF THE WORLD! TASTE THE FUCKIN' RAINBOW!" Enjoy chicos and chicas.**_

_**CHAPTER EIGHT**_

"_**Why did you do that?" Ria asked.**_

"_**I needed him unconscious but when he comes to he'll be extremely angry at me. Temper flares happen a lot with him." Scala said.**_

_**Ria shrugged. That was as good as she was going to get for an explanation but it was better than nothing. " Yeah I've figured that out."**_

_**Scala looked at her unconscious boyfriend. "Pity I had to do that to heal him. He won't like this."**_

_**Scala carefully placed Zack/Nitch down and rummaged through the cabinets. Ria sat down and having nothing else better to do helped Scala. Scala's antennae twitched a bit but Ria had gotten used to that. Scala's head quickly came up and she whispered." What was that?"**_

"_**What? What was what?" Ria knew that her alien friends had much better senses than humans did especially the sense of touch and hearing. They could feel vibrations that humans never would have or hear the little things that only a dog could have heard.**_

"_**Scuffling, anger." She said. Scala turned her large bug like eyes on the door. "Go get Dylan now!"**_

"_**Be right back!" Ria replied, frantic. If her brother was hurt someone was going to pay. She unlatched the door and saw Dylan being surrounded by government agents.**_

"_**We'll ask you one last time," a menacing man stood over her brother. "Where did they go? And don't tell us that they went into the ship. We've tried to penetrate it and nothing's been done to even scratch the surface! Tell us the truth."**_

"_**He is." Ria was angry. " Now would you tell me why you're threatening my little brother?"**_

"_**He smacked me and we thought he was lying." The man said.**_

"_**Well you're gonna regret you threatened him." Ria promised. She reached into her pocket and found the item Scala had given her. The men laughed at her and she clucked in disappointment. They soooo underestimated her. Dylan scooted closer to her as to not be caught by mistake by whatever it was she had in her hand. She opened up her hand to reveal a small metal circle. **_

"_**I promised you would regret threatening him. Begin to regret." Ria threw the shimmering circle and it landed in the middle of the group. The men laughed and tried to advance but were shocked when they moved. One tried to run away and got zapped violently. "Regret! Start regretting."**_

"_**Nice sis but where'd ya get that?" Dylan asked.**_

"_**C'mon. There's someone you should meet." Ria smiled, thinking of just how much chaos she could cause. Maybe Dylan would even work himself into a spazzostic fit again. That always was funny. **_

"_**What the hell?" Dylan was flipping out and not taking this very well Ria and Scala noticed. **_

"_**I'll explain it one last time, Dylan." Scala started. "Your sister and I met when I crashed. My boyfriend had been away for a very long time and I was becoming worried so I set off. Apparently I didn't have enough fuel so I crashed here. I did the same thing that Zack did." Scala used Nitch's human name. " We both made disguises and accidentally made friends with humans, that human being Ria. She had the reaction that she had to finding out Zack had been an alien as she did to finding the same thing about me. She's been helping me try and find him. Ria was using an advanced Thumpian hearing device to help me to instruct her whenever you told her something insane. This time she really thought it could be him so she actually used it. When he started to act like the male I knew him as Ria's suspicions started to dawn on me as maybe this is real and I'm not crazy! Since then their entire dating relationship has been because of me. "**_

"_**Everything she's been saying to Zack was your thought?" Dylan always was a bit slow Ria thought smiling.**_

"_**Totally, one moment." She stood and went over to reslap Zack back into unconsciousness. Dylan looked confused. "I need him unconscious." Dylan nodded. Scala turned to Ria. "You know how to fly this thing?"**_

"_**Are you nuts? I can't fly this!" Ria was beside herself.**_

"_**Well I assumed you didn't want to be in jail or me and Zack dissected but..." Scala trailed off.**_

"_**Stupid alien." Ria hissed.**_

"_**Intolerable human." Scala shot back. "Just drive this thing."**_

"_**Where? I don't know the controls or where to go." Ria protested.**_

" _**There's a map. And an Earth town we need to go to. There's an old friend I need to talk to..."**_

_**Ria actually drove mildly well. She didn't crash into anything major and didn't go crazy so Scala counted that as a success. **_

"_**Go down here. My friend's house isn't too far away." Scala said.**_

"_**Great what do we do?" Ria piloted the ship down.**_

"_**Well my friend doesn't take to humans too well..." Scala whispered. "Just stay on the ship and if he starts to wake up you can slap him as hard as you can just don't kill him okay?" Scala instructed.**_

"_**Take Pi." Ria said. "I can't take him anymore."**_

_**Pi's old brain had been inserted because Dylan and Scala missed hearing the little robot's screaming. "PANCAKES!" was what he was currently screaming.**_

_**Scala smiled. "That might not get me in a good position with my friend but... I love Pi so alright." Scala grabbed the robot's antennae and he climbed up to her shoulder. Then Pi and Scala went off to see their friend.**_

"_**ZIM! OPEN UP!" Scala pounded on the men's bathroom door then sighed and said." Open up this flipping door or else Zim!" She saw his eye peek out and look at her. "Get out here or I'll go to the Dib!" She knew that would get the door open. Not too later, the door swung open to reveal Zim.**_

"_**Fine." He hissed, not pleased at her threatening him. "What do you want?"**_

"_**GIR!" Pi screamed.**_

"_**PI!" Gir shrieked. Then the two robots went into the kitchen to make waffles or tacos or taquitos. **_

"_**...There's something wrong with those two..." Zim stated the obvious.**_

"_**I need your help!" Scala yelled.**_

"_**Really? With what?" Zim knew that Thumpians and Irkens had the biggest prides ever, so one of either race needing help would be surprising. **_

"_**Do you remember Nitch?" Scala asked.**_

_**Zim hissed with displeasure. " I HATE him!" **_

"_**Why?" **_

" _**He took my mission!"**_

"_**...No he didn't..." Scala said confused.**_

"_**Heh? He didn't? Well in that case Zim DOESN'T hates him as much as Zim did!" Zim exclaimed loudly.**_

"_**Master, would you like waffles?" Gir said coming with a gigantic plate of waffles with Pi at his side.**_

"_**NO!" Zim screamed his antennae twitching impatiently.**_

"_**ZIM I STILL NEED HELP!" Scala screeched.**_

" _**Oh yes with what?" Zim said.**_

"_**Wow!" a voice said from the ceiling. "Hey Zim who's your girlfriend?"**_

"_**You and that stupid gargantuan head!" Zim yelled and gestured for dramatic emphasis.**_

_**Scala shook her head at their stupidity and jumped onto the ceiling. She scampered around for a bit then bumped into the little human. The exasperated Thumpian grabbed him and dropped right in front of Zim. "Looking for this?" Scala held the bigheaded human in her left hand by his collar. **_

" _**Ah the Dib!" Zim's eyes flashed angrily.**_

_**The human squirmed in Scala's grasp. She leaned down and whispered into his ear, " I'm gonna let you go because I don't like humans but I don't really like Zim either so... this was an accident. But gimme you're camera and other surveillance items." Dib did so without alerting Zim or angering Scala. "Now beat it."**_

_**Dib ran for his life.**_

"_**Ugh that little Earth monkey! How can you even stand being here Scala?" Zim said ignoring the sounds of Gir and Pi eating waffles.**_

" _**Why is his head that big?" Scala said, amazed.**_

"_**No idea but he's incredibly stupid for his head being that large." Zim responded shaking his head. Then he turned to the waffle eating robots. **_

"_**Gir! Go get the big headed human!"**_

"_**Yes my master!" Gir tried to say while his eyes flashed red but with a mouth full of waffles what he got out was, "Yesh mhy mashter!"**_

"_**Good enough." Zim said impatiently.**_

" _**Don't even." Scala said, holding up all of Dib's portable surveillance items." I snagged them from the human when he was struggling. I will give them to you." Scala continued seeing Zim's expression. "But you need to help me with what I need done alright?"**_

"_**Done!" Zim immediately. **_

_**Scala smiled and Zim immediately regretted saying yes as whenever he regretted agreeing to something with Scala involved. He knew this wasn't going to be easy. It never was.**_

"_**What the hell happened?" Zim exclaimed as Scala brought in Nitch. **_

"_**Long story short," Scala said. "He got hurt trying to escape the government. They tranquilized him twice and to get him away a human had to do this!"**_

"_**The same human who helped you?" He asked, looking stupid.**_

"_**Yes one moment." Scala went over and slapped Nitch back into unconsciousness. After seeing the confused look on Zim's face she explained," Once he sees you he'll flip out and hurt himself. I slapped him like five times since I saw him like this."**_

"_**Wow! There's even more of you." Dib's voice came from the ceiling once again.**_

"_**Aw C'MON!" Zim screamed, once again dramatically gesturing.**_

_**Scala sighed thinking that she'd let this human off too easy. She jumped and hit the ceiling. The now angry Thumpian grabbed Dib by his hair and came down. Her eyes flashed with displeasure. "Maybe I let you off too easy. LEAVE US ALONE! Someone I care about is in pain and need of medical help. I still think Zim can help so if you jeopardize him you are then jeopardizing more than just one life form. GET OUT OF HERE OR ELSE!" Scala totally snapped. She clenched her jaw, went over to the door and threw Dib at it, top speed. He broke through the door and started to run. Scala faced the now taco eating robots and yelled," Go and get that bigheaded freak of a human. NOW!"**_

"_**Yes, ma'am!" both robots immediately stopped eating and saluted her eyes flashing red. They then proceeded to run outside after Dib.**_

_**Zim seemed impressed and intimidated. "I wasn't sure if those two could ever listen to anyone."**_

"_**Do you think I overreacted?" Scala asked, suddenly calm. "I think I overreacted. What do you think?"**_

"_**No." Zim answered this question before with her. No was the answer that was likely to get on her good side.**_

_**Scala nodded. "Now fix my boyfriend!"**_

_**Zim grumbled to himself in displeasure. This was not worth what Scala had promised.**_

_**While Zim started to fix Nitch's health, the two psychotic robots were chasing Dib. They were laughing like crazy and running faster than either of their masters could have. Dib suddenly stopped and looked behind him.**_

"_**There's TWO of them?" he screeched, his eye simultaneously twitching.**_

_**Pi and Gir were catching up to him quickly and Gir leaped almost hitting Dib because of his large abnormal head size. Pi lurked in the shadows and Dib looked around for the slightly taller robot (Pi). Pi's hardly functioning brain took this as an opportunity. He leapt at Dib and caught onto his head. Gir was cheerleading from a small distance and Pi was hanging on by Dib's hair. The human started to run towards his house and Gir followed, not willing to let the fun run off without him. Dib bust open the door and almost ran into his sister Gaz.**_

"_**Hey watch where you're going!" she snapped, opening her squinty eyes to look at the robot dangling on her brother. "Why's Gir on your head?" She remembered the robot from when they had teamed up with Zim to stop Tak and her snack plan. Gir had forced her to dance and Gaz didn't like that.**_

"_**Hi there!" Pi said waving at Gaz.**_

"_**I don't think this is Gir! I think he's a different one!"**_

"_**My name's Pi! His head is big!" Pi smiled at the girl and got onto Dib's back. "Go faster!"**_

"_**MY HEAD'S NOT BIG!" Dib yelled, frantically trying to pry Pi off his back.**_

"_**Yeah it is. Why don't you and your friend Zim just LEAVE ME ALONE! And take your stupid robot with you!" Gaz yelled, as a flaming hell surrounding the two siblings.**_

"_**I still don't know how you do that." Dib muttered then said in a louder voice. "Zim isn't my friend!"**_

"_**Go be stupid somewhere else!" Gaz screamed, pulling out her video game.**_

_**Dib muttered angrily to himself as he started to attempt to go upstairs but was then flipped by Pi and dragged down the street towards Zim's house.**_

_**Gir knocked on the door and Pi held a death grip on the struggling human's jacket.**_

"_**GET IN HERE PI!" Scala yelled. When the two robots came in the female Thumpian came over and looked down at the captive. "Now I'm not gonna let you go to Zim because I hate him but I still need his help so I'm not gonna complain. But you are really pissing me off and your jeopardizing my chances at survival. Now if you behave you might live. Someone I care about is injured and if I was right, which I normally am, and then humans are caring at times. If I'm wrong about that then I lost a bet with Zim. Now if I lose that bet, it might mean the wrong thing for your species got it?" Scala was really angry and she was whispering darkly. " Just remember Dib," she spat the name out like an insult. "If the entire human race is annihilated you will be responsible and I WOULD BE REALLY ANGRY AT YOU!" then a flaming hell surrounded the two and Dib just blinked.**_

"_**How is it that my sister and an alien can do that but I can't?" Dib muttered, rolling his eyes.**_

"_**What was that, worm?" she spat.**_

"_**I think you would like my sister Gaz. She can do that same flaming hell thing as you can."**_

_**She just sniffed and muttered to her self, "Do I really do that? Nitch said I did that and Zim said I did it too. Maybe its just guys I do it to..."**_

"_**Are you Irken?" Dib asked.**_

"_**No." Scala said stiffly.**_

"_**What are you then?"**_

" _**A neighbor to Irk."**_

"_**What's that?"**_

"_**Don't you know anything?" Scala's eyes flashed angrily and she gritted her teeth. " Thump is the neighboring planet and the reason we haven't been taken over as part of the Irken Empire is because we were Irken but we separated because we were sick of their stupid height prejudices."**_

"_**Really?" Dib noticed that the alien girl was in actuality very tall. He remembered from when he had to work with Zim how the leaders were taller than everyone else. On Irk she would've been a leader or at least a person of power. "But on Irk wouldn't you have a position of power?"**_

"_**Yeah sure. I don't really care about power or crap like that." Scala said, looking a bit distracted.**_

" _**What's your name, I didn't catch it?" Dib asked still in the grasp of Gir.**_

"_**I didn't throw it, Dib stick. But," She said. "My name is Scala."**_

"_**Really? I expected it to have three letters in it." **_

"_**Like yours? And your sister's? And Zim and Gir?" Scala smirked.**_

"_**Yeah maybe." Then he realized that they all did have three letter names.**_

"_**Ha! You never noticed that before?" the alien smirked down at him. Then she crouched down and said," Remember Dib Membrane you turn in Zim you are making me lose a bet and another life form I care for. Gir you can let him go now."**_

" _**Aw do I gots to?" Gir complained looking pitifully at Scala.**_

_**She nodded and Gir sniffled before releasing the human. The Pi came over to comfort him and they danced for a while. Scala smiled a tired smile. Her antennae dropped and her shoulders slumped.**_

"_**You alright?" Dib asked, while his mind was screaming **_She's an alien! Go get the FBI! Go get the Swollen Eyeball Network! At least get a camera!

_**Scala smiled and said," Thank you for your concern Dib. I might look different but we're really all the same. Sorry for trying to catch you and all that crap. It's just been stressful for me these last few weeks and," She paused and then resumed. " Everything is just hectic here on Earth. How does the human race even survive this?"**_

"_**We're the ones who make the Earth hectic."**_

"_**Well can't you all just relax for a week or something?" Scala massaged her neck and breathed deeply.**_

"_**I wish. We're all just too different."**_

"_**I think for a human, you're pretty damn tolerable." Scala admitted grudgingly. " And thank you for not turning us in." **_

_**It seemed that they both just visibly relaxed. Dib's spiky hair had a robot crawling in it and Scala had her antennae twitching. She suddenly jerked her head up and became frantic. Without explanation or need for one, she shoved Dib behind Zim's couch. Zim stepped from the trashcan. Scala smirked," What you don't use the toilet anymore?" **_

"_**Not since my head got stuck in one of the pipes and I wasn't able to breathe for thirty earth minutes." Zim shuddered at the memory. He had screamed Gir's name many times but that robot totally ignored him.**_

_**Scala was looking at him like he was going to tell her how long she had to live: impatience and nervousness. "He'll be fine. But he should be unconscious for a little while and he might have a bump on his head."**_

"_**What did you do Zim?" Scala asked arching an eyebrow.**_

"_**He was waking up and I hit him over the head. It might have been hard but he'll be fine."**_

"_**You probably just made his condition worse!"**_

"_**Worse or better?" Zim smiled and looked up to Scala. Then it flashed back to the Great Assigning. The Tallest had given him a sandwich for his services and he had begged them before they had assigned him to Planet Earth. A top-secret mission. He had been so excited then Gir had sang the Doom Song, which he and Pi were currently singing.**_

" _**Let me see him. NOW." Scala had that threatening tone in her voice which made any male fear even coming near her. Zim scooted a good two feet away from the angry alien and gestured towards the trashcan. She scowled at him and she lifted the lid. The worried Thumpian flipped herself onto the platform, which went down slowly. She drummed her finger on her left leg nervously. That made her smile. Her nervous habit annoyed both boys and had become almost part of her. She did it without realizing it even. The platform came to a halt then whisked back up after she had gotten off it, probably to get Zim or one of the spazzy robots. She waited and found that all three were coming down. Zim was looking annoyed as usual and Pi was on his head next to Gir. Zim's eye started to twitch and the robots were still on his head. Scala smiled as she looked at the Irken growing more and more irritated. Her grin only grew wider when she noticed that his jaw was clenched and the robots were singing the Doom Song again. She had to cover her mouth with her hand to muffle the laughing. **_

"_**Oh yes," Zim snapped angrily. " Laugh! Laugh at ZIM!"**_

_**Scala exploded in laughter and Zim fumed. The robots finally shut up and Zim breathed a sigh of relief. Then Pi stated to laugh at Zim and Gir joined him. Scala was clutching her gut (in human terms) out of explosive laughter. The robots fell to the floor in giggles and Scala was rolling on the floor laughing. Zim finally worked himself up to the point that he smiled. The trio laughing on the floor finally stopped and all three were standing up. **_

"_**Alright then." Scala let the few giggles she still had settled down and she brushed herself off. " I haven't laughed like that for years! I guess I was just so high strung that I just forgot how to have fun and laugh!" She grinned widely showing off her sharp teeth. "Thanks Zim."**_

"_**I guess you're welcome. Hey did they ever catch the Dib-beast?" Zim asked.**_

"_**Yeah," Scala admitted shrugging. " I threatened him and for a human he doesn't seem so bad. He didn't seem very scared or anything like that. I don't know why you hate the human race for no reason. They aren't that bad. Some are actually nice. And I remember that you once kissed a human didn't you?" Scala mocked.**_

_**Zim flushed a deep shade of green. " I didn't kiss her! She kissed me! Ever since the Dib has hated me three times more than usual!" A few human months ago in December, someone had put mistletoe above a door way and Zim had stepped right under it the same moment Dib's sister, Gaz did. They both wanted to find out who put that up and Gaz actually did make the first move. Then she punched him in the squidily spooch. Dib had seen them kissing though and he assumed that Zim had put the mistletoe there on purpose. Ever since Dib had hated the Irken with a new resolve. **_

"_**Oh yes blame the mistletoe." Scala said sarcastically. "Just take me to Nitch."**_

"_**Fine." Zim grumbled still thinking about last December. **_

"_**He's still unconscious." Scala accused, turning to look at the distracted Irken. She snapped her fingers in his face. "Zim! Did you hear me?"**_

"_**Wha? Yeah he might be like that for a while." Zim said, startled. **_Why can't I stop thinking about December? _**He thought. **_

"_**Thanks a lot Zim. Now could we get going?" she was irritated. **_

"_**Yeah sure."**_

_**Scala raised an eyebrow. Zim seemed a bit... distant. "Hey you alright?"**_

"_**Fine."**_

_**She stopped him and crouched to his height. She looked at him and tried to find something in his face. " Liar! You lie!"**_

" _**Ha-ha. Make fun of me." He spat clearly unpleased. **_

" _**What's wrong?" Scala stood up to her full height towering over Zim (no surprise there!). She wasn't about to take any crap from Zim. **_

" _**Just thinking." He growled, becoming slightly impatient with the tall Thumpian looming over him.**_

"_**Fine." She relented, seeing that was all she was going to get from the stubborn Irken. "I'll need your help and Dib's help to get him on his ship."**_

" _**Don't, we'll just take my Voot cruiser and use my amazing piloting skills!" **_

"_**Thanks but we'll need some of the things from his old ship. And the more evidence we leave the more of a chance Dib will get it..." Scala twisted the situation to her advantage.**_

"_**Fine! Go get the things you need and nothing else but necessities got it?" **_

"_**Zim..." Scala said warningly.**_

"_**Okay."**_

_**She smiled and took off quickly latching herself to the ceiling and escaping. Pi ran over to the unconscious Nitch and poked him. Gir was drinking chocolate bubblegum and his head was starting to get sucked in. Zim snatched it away from the SIR unit and Gir started to wail.**_

" _**No Gir. You're going to suck in your head if you keep that up!" He exclaimed, gesturing for dramatic effect, having no idea what Scala was planning.**_

"_**Dib-stick!" she harshly whispered.**_

_**He poked his abnormally large head out of his hiding place. " What?"**_

"_**Do you want to piss off Zim?" Scala had a mischievous glint in her pink eyes.**_

"_**I'm listening." Anything with those few words in the same sentence would get him to do anything. Even dance with Gir. He listened to Scala and was confused by her plan but then the whole thing came to light. She hated Zim but needed his help. He was her last resort and only hope. **_

"_**Now let's get the plan started." A devious grin spread on her face. This should be fun. It always was to mess with the Irken.**_

"_**Go away Dib or I'll rip off your GIANT HEAD!" Gaz threatened the person who she assumed to be her annoying large headed brother. It was in fact Scala. She had put on a disguise, which was made of holographic human skin, a Three Days Grace spaghetti strap shirt, a black skirt, metallic looking tights, and combat boots. Her 'hair' was the darkest black that had ever been seen and it went down to her hips, which were prominent and bony. Her eyes were a color that looked like dying grass; a yellowish green and she had a snub nose. Freckles covered her whole body and she was skinny as hell.**_

"_**I believe this," She said, holding up Dib. "Is yours." **_

"_**What did you do NOW Dib?" Gaz yelled angrily.**_

_**He stuttered uncomprehendingly and both girls glared at him.**_

"_**You big headed idiot. I hate Zim as much as you do but you of all people should know trying to do what you tried will just result in pain." Scala hissed in displeasure.**_

"_**Who are you? And why did you help my idiot of a brother?"**_

"_**Because I felt like it. Why don't you just play Game Slave II already? It's fun and you should try it. By the way my name is Sarah." She released the cowering Dib in her grasp. He ran over screaming to his room and slammed the door.**_

"_**What did you DO to him?" Gaz asked impressed.**_

"_**Umm..." Scala said. "I screamed at him after we pissed off and punched in the face. Apparently I rose up a flaming hell and it scared the crap outta him."**_

"_**You? Sarah? Scared my sibling that much?" She opened up her squinty eyes to take this in. Then Gaz tried to grab her shirt but Scala side stepped. Gaz fell and Scala caught her with strong hands. She lifted up the petite girl and looked threatening as hell. This didn't faze Gaz at all and she continued to struggle in the taller girl's grip. **_

"_**If you want all of your limps still attached you will let me down." Gaz said through clenched teeth.**_

"_**If you don't want duct tape attaching you to a wall then you'll quit struggling." Scala said with equal venom. Gaz actually listened and was let down unharmed. "Better. Now I have a proposal. Do you want to annoy two of the most obnoxious boys ever?"**_

"_**I'm listening..." Gaz replied darkly.**_

"_**It involves duct tape, Dib, Zim, water, and a pizza box. Are you in?" **_

"_**Yeah. You need a pizza box? Well I'm hungry. C'mon, let's go down to Bloaty's. I think we can get one for free." Gaz said.**_

"_**Now how are we gonna get a free pizza?" Scala smiled maliciously.**_

"_**I know how."**_

_**Dib watched this from his room. What the hell have I just done? He thought. He was never going near Zim's house while Scala was present. That alien scared the crap out of him.**_

_**Gir's cyan eyes stared at the wall that he had been staring at for the last twelve minutes. Pi was doing the same thing with his cyan eyes but he was upside down.**_

"_**Wanna make waffles?" Pi asked, becoming bored with what they were doing.**_

"_**Sure." Gir agreed. **_

_**Soon chaos from the waffle making had resulted in mashed potatoes being flung at the walls. Zim came in from his underground base and went immediately back down.**_

_**After a mass chaos plan hatched by Scala and acted out by her and Gaz, everything was finally ready to leave. Nitch was finally regaining consciousness after Zim hitting him. He came to finally and saw Scala and Zim. He jerked up and Zim hit him over the head out of reflexes. Scala viciously attacked him and Gaz watched chuckling. Soon Nitch wasn't the only one with injuries. Gaz had taken the fact her new friend was an alien better than others had. She helped Zim and Scala load him onto the Voot Cruiser. When Scala had accidentally pushed Zim, he fell right into Gaz pushing them both over and Zim right on top of Zim. Which ended up with Gaz turning slightly red and Zim getting punched in the squidily spooch. She smiled at the pain she caused. But her blushing hadn't gone unnoticed. Scala had caught her and dragged her aside to talk. Their conversation went something like this:**_

_**GAZ: What?**_

_**SCALA: Why did you blush?**_

_**G: Because I...**_

_**S: Yes?**_

_**G: Was embarrassed all right?**_

_**S: Why would you be embarrassed if you- you like Zim don't you?**_

_***Glares*G: Maybe I do and maybe I don't what does it matter to you?**_

_**S: Because I want to know. ***__**Puts hands on her hips.**__** ***_

_**G: I actually don't like the little psychopath. I like someone else.**_

_**S: Who? Who? Tell me human!**_

_***Death stare. * G: If you shut up I will.  
>S: Fine now tell me whom you like! Right now! I demand to know! <strong>_

_**(Unfortunately for the two females, Dib was stalking them. And Scala was wearing shoes so she couldn't feel any vibrations so she could kick his ass for eavesdropping! OHNO!) **_

_**G: Dylan *blushes* **_

_**S: REALLY? You like him? Well why did you blush when Zim accidentally fell?**_

_**G: Because Dylan was right there as well! He saw that happen!**_

_**S: So I got a plan. Dylan and his sister Ria have to go back to Boston. Zim's going to take them whether he likes it or not. You could talk to him then!**_

_**G: Sounds good to me.**_

_**S: Really? I just made that up. I had caffeine and that's never good for me. Ever, got that Gaz? **_

_**G: Got it. But why are you helping me?**_

_**S: Because you're my friend and you helped me with my plan to torture Zim and Dib! **_

_**G: Don't mention it. Just send me a flipping post card when you get back home or whatever.**_

_**S: ***__**looks thoughtful for a moment before reaching into her pocket. * Here this is a communication device. You wear it around your neck.**_

_**G: I'm going to put it under my skull pendant with glue. *Glues comm. device to her pendant. ***_

_**S: Let's go put this plan into action.**_

_**G: Whatever.**_

_***Both girls walk away from the spot and Dib crawls out. ***_

_**D: Crap. I've gotta stow away too!**_

_***Runs like an idiot to Zim's Voot and hides well. * **_

"_**Everything ready, Scala?" Zim asked irritated, because after this he would have to deliver two humans (Dylan and Ria.) back to Boston and because he would have to place Nitch's ship in the cargo hold.**_

"_**Yep." She glanced over quickly at the compartment where Gaz was hiding.**_

"_**Good," he said, his hands on his hips. "Cuz, I'm not coming back for anything."**_

"_**Whatever." Scala said, nonchalantly. **_

_**Zim sniffed indignantly. Pi's and Gir's cyan eyes were staring at Zim and Scala.**_

"_**Wanna make waffles for the road?" Pi asked Gir. **_

"_**Okeydokey!" Gir squeaked.**_

_**As the two ran off to the kitchen, Ria came around the bend and looked back at robots.**_

"_**How can you stand them?" She screeched at Scala.**_

"_**I think they're cute!" Scala huffed.**_

"_**I agree with the human. They annoy the hell out of me!" Zim said. **_

" _**Can we just get out of here?" Dylan yelled.**_

"_**Yes." Zim walked over to the Voot while Scala stuffed Nitch into a body bag. Pi and Gir came back with an insane amount of waffles that shouldn't have fit on a single plate. **_

"_**Let's just get out of here." Ria muttered, boarding the Voot along with her brother and the two robots.**_

"_**How much longer will it be?" Ria asked out of impatience.**_

"_**Don't know." Zim was becoming annoyed and his eye started to twitch.**_

"_**Why don't you all shut the hell up?" Scala screamed. Nitch started to stir. "Wake up idiot."**_

"_**Ugh." He said then he woke up. And Scala broke out in a smile that almost split her face in half.**_

**(An) ** Sorry that my story sucks. Review, flame, compliment, ask questions, read, favorite, I don't really care just read it! And reviews would be nice. ({[ I LIKE WAFFFFFFLLLLEEESSSSSS]})


	9. Chapter 9

_**I am so sorry that this is so short! Ugh bad fanfictioner bad! Well I don't own IZ, I own my OCs and this roll of duct tape. Enjoy chicos and chicas!**_

CHAPER NINE

I woke up with the biggest headache since I last saw Zim. I rubbed my head and opened my eyes. Scala was right over me and smiling broadly.

"Scala?" I grumbled. "What the hell happened?"

A voice cut through my confused haze. "I helped you."

I sat up ramrod straight and saw a small Irken. He was bigger than when I had last seen him but I was still thinking one thing: _Zim you're flipping DEAD!_

Zim looked over his shoulder. "And for your information your girlfriend brought you to me. So don't you dare accuse Zim of anything."

I was so pissed off at anything I saw. Zim, Scala, Ria, even Pi for no reason at all! Scala and Ria went off to explore a little bit and the two malfunctioning robots were upside down and singing. Zim was piloting the Voot and I was simply glaring at everything in sight. Dylan backed off slowly, his glasses slipping on his nose. His eyes (identical in color to Ria) were filled with fear, amazement, and shock. I didn't blame him. When I had found out about all this crap, I was amazed I wasn't insane by now.

"What? "I demanded of the shocked human. I saw, or rather felt, Zim's antennae go up at the tone of voice I used. I guess he thought that Scala had rubbed off on me for the subject of humans.

"You mean why am I still sane?" Dylan smirked.

"Yes." I said bluntly, pouting like Zim.

"Honestly I really don't know." Dylan replied.

"Fine well that doesn't really answer my question." I said exasperated.

" It seems like the human is taking this all quite well. Unlike the Dib." Zim hissed.

"You mean me." Dib was in the doorway.

"DIB!" Zim screamed.

"Yes it's me and—"

"DIB!"

"Yes i—"

"DIB!"

"Are you gonna stop anytime soon?"

"One more time. DIB!"

The human sighed and adjusted his glasses. "Yes it's me and what the hell?"

His glare stopped on me and turned confused. Maybe he was wondering if I hated Zim. Possibly he was contemplating who the hell I was.

All I said was," Your head is quite large."

"MY HEAD IS NOT BIG!" He exclaimed.

"Actually it is." There were three girls standing in the doorway. Gaz, Scala, and Ria. The only thing that was going through my head at that moment was_ dear lord how many stowaways do we have on the Goddamned Voot?_

"But how did you get on the MIGHTY ZIM'S SHIP?" Zim screeched at Gaz and Dib.

"I hid and he will suffer for STLAKING ME!" Gaz unleashed a flaming hell; similar to the one that Scala could show when she was pissed off at anything. "He probably eavesdropped on me too..."

As Gaz went off to terrorize her brother, I went over to Scala.

"Tell my all of it. Don't leave a single thing out." I demanded, knowing she would immediately understand. Then she told me everything. I couldn't believe it.

"Dib. You are dead." Gaz had backed her brother in to a corner and I was watching it all with growing interest. It seemed like what would happen between my little siblings or when Scala got especially pissed off.

"I-i said I was sorry for stalking you and eavesdropping. W-what else c-can you d-do to ma-make me apoligi-gize?" Dib was cowering in fear of his little sister.

Scala came up beside me and said," I like her." Then she smiled at me.

Dib got the shit beat out of him, to say the least. I didn't feel pity for him because if I was Gaz (scary thought.) I would've done the same thing. I noticed we were going slower and slower. I checked the fuel gauge. Almost full, I sighed in relief and turned to Zim. It seemed as though he had everything under control. I had known him too long to say that was true. He was flipping out on the inside.

"Hey Zim." The name felt painful for me to say but my curiosity won out.

"Hello Nitch." He replied.

"You do know that we're slowing down right? And our fuel tanks are on almost full? Right?" I asked.

"Yes I am aware of all these facts." His gaze never left the screen which somewhat reassured me.

"So," I felt awkward talking to this Irken that I had considered an enemy for so long. "How's it going with the Dib?"

"Don't irritate me." He growled, clenching his teeth tight.

"You two better get along!" I heard Scala yell.

"Okay." I replied.

"I just want him gone. The Dib human has caused me a plethora of problems. Even from my first day on that spinning ball of dirt, he was after me! I wish he would just die." Zim admitted

"I didn't know you knew such big words Zim. " I stated sarcastically.

Zim cocked a non-existent eyebrow at me. " Sarcasm? Really? That's just so immature. "

"And you're not immature?" I smirked.

"Okay Zim can be immature at times but I haven't been too much."

"Yeah I've noticed." I said grudgingly. I actually had noticed that.

"So if we're all finished here, I can get back to piloting this thing so we don't crash." Zim said.

"Good idea." I patted his shoulder and it felt weird. We had been enemies for so long I never took the possibility we could be FRIENDS. I heard Scala yelling for me and I went to join her. Then I found out what she was yelling about. I wished that I hadn't gone in there.

"Hello Dib." I heard the girls talking to him.

"Lemme go!" He was struggling most likely in vain. These girls were tougher then both of us combined.

"I gotta get to my sister! She could be in trouble!"

"Well she isn't." I reassured him. I strolled over and took a roll of duct tape out of my pocket. The girls held him against the wall. I taped him to the wall.

"You don't have to worry about me! I'm right here stupid." Gaz said not even lifting her head to see Dib.

He strained against the sticky bonds then tried again. When the large headed human tried to free himself, he accidentally hit the communication button. I heard Zim's confused sounding exclamation.

"What?" I sprinted towards the cockpit. "Is it a communication mishap?"

"Yes! Who did it?" he asked, looking startled and stupid (but this was nothing new.).

"Dib." I answered simply. Then I kind of regretted it. Zim's eyes flashed with anger and now he looked really pissed off.

"This is the LAST time he will ruin my plans and hopes. And my life."

"Wait!" Gaz said. "Only I get to beat my brother up!"

I sighed. This was not going to be easy.

"That should teach Dib stick from interfering with my plans." Zim stepped back looking satisfied. He had slapped Dib and kicked him in a part where human males are sensitive. I had to cover my mouth to keep from laughing several times. Before he could cut the communications a familiar face popped up on the screen.

"Hello Zim." The purple-eyed Irken said. She had a British accent and she looked royally pissed off.

Zim simply stared at the screen in shock. Then he finally said a name," Tak?"

**(An)** MWAHAHAHAHA! Did any of you see that coming? R&R, flame, favorite, read. Not in that order. I have another chapter to type and it's taking forever! I think that this might turn into a ZaTr and a GaOCr and DaOCr and OCaOCr and maybe a GaMaOCr! MWAHAHAHAHA! I just had like four Cokes at like midnight... waking up will be hell tomorrow... crap... shit... SHIZZLES! 'Til next time (I LIKE TO MAKE WAFFFFLLLLLLLEEEEESSSSS)


	10. Chapter 10

**I don't own IZ I only own my OCs and my flute. Enjoy chicos and chicas. HEY RETARD THAT'S MY FLUTE!**

CHAPTER TEN

"Yes it's me. Remember the girl who you launched into the cold recesses of space? I almost starved to death!" She was ranting now while Zim was being uncharacteristically silent.

"Sorry to say this, but I don't know you." I admitted.

She sighed. "Well you will soon enough." She turned and screamed," Mimi!"

Zim and Dib paled. I wasn't quite sure why this little purple Irken had them so scared but she was giving me a bad feeling too.

"Hey," I waved my hand in front of both boys' faces. " I don't know her. Could either of you shed some light on the subject?"

"Yeah," Dib said. " Her name is Tak and she seriously hates Zim because he ruined her chance to be an Invader and he got her stuck on a planet named Dirt."

"Alright then. Who's Mimi?" I was still confused.

"That's her SIR unit. It's vicious but Gir and Gaz brought it down and it's not immune to soda." Zim replied.

"Neither are you." Dib snorted.

"Hey if Zim remembers correctly she doused you in the sticky earth drink after I ran for my life." Zim said.

"Yeah she did. So what are we gonna do about Tak?"

"I'S GONNA MAKE WAFFLES!" Gir screamed. 

"That horrible robot!" Tak hissed.

"Try living with it!" Zim huffed.

Tak shuddered. Dib shuddered. Pi screeched, " I'S GONNA MAKE PANCAKES!"

"AH! There are two of them!" Tak yelled.

"Yeah Pi's mine." I admitted.

Zim was at the controls of the Voot and pressing buttons in a random order. He seemed to be jubilant when he was done.

"What did you just do Zim?" Tak asked.

"Zim just programmed my ship's weapons to lock onto your ship! You'll never get away with what you're gonna do!" He exclaimed.

"Oh really? Well I already did that!" The purple-eyed Irken crossed her arms and looked at Zim threateningly.

He gulped. " If we do that at the same time..." he trailed off.

"Then we're both going down." I finished.

"WHAT?" they both screamed at the same time.

"Yep. It looks like he's right.' Dib said.

"Bull." Tak muttered.

"Shit." Zim hissed.

"And it looks like neither of you can stop it." The large headed human said.

"Bullshit." I whispered. Scala came down from the ceiling.

"What's with the cussing fest?" she asked then saw who was on the comm. screen." Tak?"

"Scala?" Tak's eyes widened.

"What the hell?" I screamed totally confused. If this was the Tak I thought it was then her and Scala were best friends and no way she was gonna shoot us down. Then I remembered what Dib had said we were both going down whether we liked it or not. We were over the United States still and something hit the moment we fired. Tak had shot down Zim and he had shot her down.

"Do we have any escape pods?" Scala asked.

"Nope." Zim said grimly.

"Life is just being shit right now. " I muttered. Gaz was coming out of her gaming daze and looked around. Tak's face on the screen looked worried and slightly sick. She was gripping the dashboard with a grip that could strangle the life out of a person. We were all going back down on Earth whether we liked it or not.

Irkens, Thumpians and humans all screaming I crash-landed for the second time. I was really beginning to hate crash landings. The worst part was we all crashed into water. The earth substance was deadly to Irkens and Thumpians alike. The humans seemed to have grown a tolerance to it but still didn't enjoy being wet. Ria and Dylan scrambled while Dib seemed calmer. Gaz seemed mostly concerned for her game. Dib tripped and hit Ria and they both tumbled down to the water. Zim and I were getting frantic to get out of the water as fast as possible. Another ship crashed and I just knew it had to be Tak's ship. I heard laughing coming from the water. Dib and Ria were laughing together. Zim didn't seem concerned, he was mostly scared out of his tights about Tak. She was slightly taller than him and looked pissed off at him. She was steaming because of the water and she gritted her zipper-like teeth.

"Zim! I would personally kill you but I don't really feel like it." Her eyes flashed angrily. "Now where's Scala?"

Scala waved and I abandoned Zim to go over to my girlfriend. She didn't seem in a critical condition and she saw Tak and smiled. Guessing from the reactions of both girls, neither had been smiled at very recently.

"Hey Tak." Scala said.

"Hello to you too." She replied. Zim and I were hopelessly confused. We didn't know why the girls who sometimes wanted to kill us were like best friends.

Then as if to further confuse us, Ria came over with Gaz talking like they were best friends. How could only girls do that? They could kill in a millisecond, kiss at speed of light, threaten in no time, and make best friends with one another in a flash! I still didn't get it, after all these years.

"Wait." Zim said, looking thoughtful for once. " Where are our SIR units?"

"Mimi!" Tak screeched. Tak, Zim and I sped as close to the water as we dared go. Zim tripped (again) apparently, and downed Tak. She hissed at the close contact and Zim simply blushed at the close contact. It was clear that neither of them were comfortable with their situation. Tak tried to push but she was on top of Zim and Zim pushed her off. Both brushed themselves off and looked down.

"Well," I smirked. " If you two are done being embarrassed maybe we could find our SIR units."

Tak growled at me furiously and Zim was still blushing a dark green. He was embarrassed beyond belief, I could tell.

"Fine." Tak snapped at me. Then she waded out into the creek and almost immediately started to steam. She cried out mostly in shock and a little in pain, I guessed from the look on her face. I blinked at her reaction, she should've known better. Zim was disturbed (I suppose) and actually went out and got her. I was shocked at this little action. By the time he had gotten Tak out they were steaming badly and none of us had our SIR units. I was frustrated because of that small fact. Then all of a sudden I heard a loud scream.

"Um Zim?" I turned towards the two Irkens. They were whispering and Zim looked kind of angry. "We should probably not go into the water after that little episode. And do you hear something familiar?"

The high pitched screaming and giggling sounded off again. " Yes." Zim said.

"Really?" Tak asked unsure. " Mimi almost never acted like that."

"Almost?" I raised a nonexistent eyebrow at her.

"When that stupid robot of his," she replied glaring at Zim. "Sabotaged my SIR unit, Mimi, she has not done anything like it since. Well her eyes have turned cyan for a couple minutes every once and a while but that's all."

I was going to respond but something hit the back of my head and stayed there. I flipped out until I heard the familiar laughing.

"GIR! Relinquish him! Obey me!" Zim had a hissy fit, almost. He finally sighed and pried the psychotic robot off my head. Then another SIR unit ambushed him. It had girlish laugh and a weird claw like hand.

"Mimi! Release! I don't like him that much either but he just saved me so get off!" She started to pry Mimi off Zim's head when he threw his hands back and accidentally hit Tak. She seemed surprised at first then Zim got Mimi to release his head.

"Here is your insane SIR!" he smiled widely and handed it to her.

"This is great and all but where's Pi?" I said frustrated that only Zim and I were attacked and only the Irkens had their SIRs back. I heard Tak let out a scream and saw cyan eyes and a larger body/head than the others.

I smiled widely and yelled," PI!"

"Hi there!" he yelled and immediately got off Tak's head. I turned back to the two Irkens and the two SIRs. " Looks like I have the most obedient SIR!"

Both of them grumbled," Let's just get back to the group."

"Alright." I agreed.

When we returned I noticed Gaz and Dylan talking, Dib and Ria talking, and Scala all by herself climbing a tree. I wondered why everyone was all of a sudden pairing off like this. I started to climb a tree when I heard a loud shot. BANG! I climbed even faster after that loud noise. Then I heard loud swearing and screaming. I frantically scanned the dense pine trees and looked back at the ground. I always felt secure and safe when I was higher up. I felt angry vibrations coming from a place not far off from where we were. I scampered down to where the group was and saw that everyone actually was paired off. Tak and Zim, Gaz and Dylan, Ria and Dib, and Scala was coming over to me.

"Since when did everyone get so paired together?" I asked.

Scala's eyes widened," I just realized that!"

"Hey," I said. " Did you feel those vibrations earlier? They felt... angry. Did you hear that shot also?"

"Actually I did." Scala admitted. "What do you make of it?"

"Hmm... possibly a human hunter, but the voice was very high pitched like a girl's."

"So a female hunter, an angry female hunter." Scala finished.

"I guess."

"Hey what are you guys talking about?" Ria came over with Dib not far behind.

"Oh we thought it was weird how everyone was all paired up and we heard something." I replied.

"Yeah," Dib said. " Everyone IS paired up. Anyways what did you hear?"

"Sounded like an angry female hunter." Scala responded.

"Really? Because that kinda makes me nervous." Dib admitted.

"Are you scared more of the gun or the girl?" I smirked.

"The girl." He said. For once I rather agreed with this troublesome human. Girls scared me to the extreme.

Zim and Tak came over and Dylan and Gaz shortly followed them. Then I heard a gunshot followed by angry cussing. I backed up towards the tree I had come from back down from, a little scared of what would happen. I saw a flash of red and black, and heard a gunshot. It pierced the tree next to me. I glanced over to the girls and noticed that Scala scaled the tree. Zim and Tak were escaping with the metal appendages that I have come to call Spider Legs {that's its real name too!}. The humans were trying to scale the trees without luck. I sighed and got one up with Scala helping. Three more shots fired off and sank into a tree. Smoke came billowing into the clearing and a girl about sixteen, the same age as Dib and Ria. She had long, bright red hair with vivid green eyes and tanned skin. Her ethnicity was most likely Asian and she was barefooted. Light colored freckles dotted her cheeks and she was skinny as hell. She wore a dark green spaghetti strap shirt that exposed her pierced navel, dark green cargo pants, and an onyx necklace. She held the rifle like she had been doing it for years and looked extremely alert. She turned around and said something.

"C'mon! Guys you know I'm not crazy. I felt something up here! Nellie, you know I'm not mentally unstable! Tell them that!" she pleaded.

"SORRY SAMMI I CAN'T PLEAD FOR YOU SANITY BECAUSE YOU DON'T HAVE ANY!" An earth female screamed from behind the other girl. The other girl, Nellie, had spiky blonde-black hair, brown eyes, a slight accent, and a human device called an iPod on full blast. She wore combat boots, a Three Days Grace tee, and black skinny jeans. Her nose was pierced and she was skinny but not as skinny as Sammi.

"Nellie we all know how Sammi's sense of feel is much better than anything, and you being one of her best friends you should know." Another girl said. This girl had long red-brown hair, the same eyes as Sammi, and pale skin with freckles on her face. This girl wore a green tee, shorts, and sneakers. She was skinny as Nellie.

"Thank you Amy!" Sammi immediately said to the other girl. Then she looked around. " Hey where are the boys?"

The other two girls looked around and shrugged. Sammi looked up and raised an eyebrow.

"I'm going to go climb that tree," she pointed up at the tree Scala and I was on. "To try to get the location of the boys alright?"

"GOT YA!" Nellie yelled up at the red haired human. Sammi rolled her eyes. She started to climb the tree and was doing great actually. I had no idea that a human could climb this well. I hid in a crevice that was extremely small. That's why my name was Nitch; I could fit into any nitch no matter how small (On Thump a nitch is a small area.). Scala's name is because of her skill of climbing or scaling. I looked up to Zim and Tak, where they were hanging. The two Irkens weren't doing well with hiding actually. They were simply hanging there not even bothering to hide! Zim all of a suddenly grabbed Tak and climbed higher. I saw her struggle for dominance but she gave up soon. She looked extremely pissed off though. He climbed and climbed and climbed. Tak looked royally pissed still, and Sammi blinked. I knew she had seen them. She called out in another language, it sounded like one I had been forced to learn in the hellhole of high school, Spanish. I had pertained enough of the human language that I understood what she had said:

"Nellie help up here! I saw something! Not completely sure what but it looked like another one of those things!"

"Chica con la que no puede dejar ahora cuz I no te escucho!" Nellie yelled back.

"Nellie luego tomar los auriculares maldita y ayuda!" Sammi screamed down.

"Relajarse chica ahora puedo oirte bien! No hay necesidad de gritar!" The human on the ground screeched.

"Gomez! Levez-vous ici maintenant! J'ai vu quelque chose!" Sammi commanded switching to another language called French.

"Je ne veux pas! Bien, mais tu me dois une!"

They both climbed the tree with skill that no human could possibly posses. I closed my eyes and tried to feel the humans, Irkens and Scala. Scala was hiding in a bushel, Ria and Dylan were hiding near her in a dense amount of branches and leaves, and Gaz and Dib were hiding in the shadows of the tree. Zim was going fast with Tak, and I could feel a bunch of negative energy radiating off Tak. Sammi and Nellie were going quick towards the two Irkens. Have they done this before? Do they know either Tak or Zim? Who are they?

"What was that? Nellie, did you see that?" Sammi whispered down to Nellie.

"Yeah it looked... green."

"Really?" Sammi exclaimed sarcasm dripping off every word. " I see a lot of green but yeah I saw a green moving thing that WASN'T a tree or leaf. "

The two looked at each other and went back to climbing. A branch stopped Zim up, he couldn't lift it or move it or destroy it.

"Curse you branch, CURSE YOOOOUUUUUU!" He screamed while Tak rolled her eyes. About a dozen birds flew off and one pecked Zim in the head. This small action by this one small bird made Zim fall. With Tak, hitting all the humans, Scala and when I tried to help I fell with them. We crashed to the ground in a large heap, the two female hunters getting up first and grabbing their weapons. The Irkens were up next followed by the Membrane siblings then Scala and I then the last to get up was the Montez sibling. Sammi pointed her rifle at me and Scala tried to take a step forward but Sammi fired a warning shot above her head.

"Not one step." The red headed human commanded in a low voice. She lowered her rifle. " Now what are you doing here?"

"We crashed here." I'm guessing Zim was going for the diplomatic approach, and not braining the girl. " She," shooting an angry glare at Tak. " Shot us down and I in turn shot her down."

'Wow, Zim," Tak said with sarcasm. " I didn't know you could even sound intelligent."

"No fighting please." Ria and Scala separated them and talked to them for a minute to calm them.

"That happens often." I explained trying to keep these three calm. Sammi seemed down right murderous but pretty, Nellie seemed loud and friendlier than Sammi, and Amy seemed friendly but she could snap your neck if you hurt someone she cared about. Sammi's hold on the weapon of mass destruction didn't waver but her expression changed after Nellie whispered something to her. It was in another language that I didn't understand and it sounded like Japanese.

"Are you sure?" Sammi whispered. When Nellie nodded she turned to us and put the rifle down. " Now," she put her hands on her hips. " If you guys are the ones I think then this is for Zim?" She held out a device with the Irken insignia on it. " This crashed into my yard a couple weeks ago and it killed a cow... we had hamburgers that night... but like two aliens showed up on the screen telling me that I was inferior because of height than I told them I was five foot eleven inches. I was taller than them so I flicked them off... they told me to give it to Zim. I think there's a recorded message on it."

~BEGIN EPIC FLASHBACK~

_One cow... two cow... three cow... why can't Nellie or Amy do this? CRASH! What the hell was that?_ _Walking over Sammi sees a small device on a now dead cow. Great now I have to clean up ANOTHER dead cow... well we're going to have burgers tonight... what is this? As she picks the strange device up, two Irkens flash onto the screen and look at her with bafflement _**{I love the word bafflement!}. **

"_Who are you?" the purple Irken says._

"_Samantha Cahill. Now who the hell are you? " Sammi says annoyed._

"_The rulers of Irk, the Tallest. You're shorter and much less inferior than us do you know where Zim is?"_

_Sammi pursed her lips and stuck her middle finger at the Tallest. "First off I am probably taller because I'm five foot eleven inches, second where the hell is Irk, and third I don't know any Zim."_

_The Tallest looked at her because she WAS taller and she had flipped the bird to them," Well if you ever encounter a Zim green skin, ya know, just give him this we pre recorded a message for him."_

"_Whatever." The screen switched off and Sammi tucked it into her pocket. Then she looked at the dead cow and sighed. " We're definitely having burgers tonight."_

~END EPIC FLASHBACK~

"Wow," I said then wondered something aloud. " How many burgers did the one cow make?"

Sammi looked thoughtful for a moment. " About two thousand twenty four quarter pound burgers."

Everyone did a double take except for Sammi (who knew), Nellie (who knew), Amy (who knew), and Gaz (who didn't really care).

"How do you know this filthy human?" Zim screamed at her.

"Well I had to make all the meat so, yeah I would know." She narrowed her green eyes.

"MEAT!" Zim screamed in terror and sprinted towards the creek until Tak grabbed him and yanked him right back.

"I thought you were smarter than that Zim!" Tak rolled her eyes.

"Are you two in a relationship or something?" Sammi asked.

Tak completely flipped out at that statement. " WHAT?"

In the end, Scala had to hold them apart which wasn't an easy job because they were BOTH wielding weapons. Zim ended up grabbing Tak and holding her down with his PAK legs.

"I will take the device now!" Zim held out his gloved hand and with an odd stare Sammi dropped the device in his hand. He turned on a message and his expression turned from wonder to OHMYGOD! !

"What was that?" I asked.

"The Tallest telling me I'm a failure and a defect. Oh and they said I was retarded. So..." He looked depressed.

"Ha!" Tak looked jubilant **(A/n: I love this word!) **"I told you so! But no you were oh so perfect and apparently the 'Almighty Zim' who didn't need to listen to someone SMARTER than him!" She sneered this right in his face.

His eye twitched and he suddenly pounced on her. Zim pinned her down with his PAK legs and his eyes flashed with anger. " There's one thing YOU didn't know Tak," he practically spat out her name like an unpleasant substance. " is that I knew they called me a defect and thought I was ridiculous. I KNEW! But I still played along! Why? Because I knew this would come eventually. Oh and while I'm still ranting..." he hesitated before he made his next move. He flipped the bird at Tak. Her jaw dropped and she started to just stutter. He smiled poisonously sweet. "Fuck you Tak."

**(A/n)** Well? What did you think? Sorry that I haven't updated in a little I had a load of homework and I am trying to get into an IB high school and sorry I left it at this little point in time its just on word... it's like seven or eight pages. And it's just about 2am and I STILL am not done with homework! Now U.S. History... yay... I wish I could tell it to just f*** off... HEY READERS! Do you know what would really make me like you? Be my first ever reviewer! Yeah! Keep the Epicness Coming. Oh and btw should I leave my other story Randomness as a one-shot? Or continue it?


	11. An: SORRY!

Hey guys sorry for the authors note! But the sad thing that we all knew would happen has been put into my life. NO INSPIRATION! Plus it seems no one has interest in this either soooo... yeah. If anyone want s to pick this story up go right ahead, I just have one request: ZaTr. That's all for this story so sorry had to do this. Lost everything. PM or something. At least acknowledge that it's a continuation of Crashlanding. Oh so sorry, but this story slipped through my fingers.

Keep The Epicness Up ~ watermelonwafflesBISCUITS


End file.
